


WHAT HAPPENS NEXT

by chitwncat



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chitwncat/pseuds/chitwncat
Summary: Robert has been split from Aaron from months.  He has moved on with his life until tragedy strikes and changes his world again forever.  Does this open the door for Aaron to enter back into his life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story where we have to accept the facts that Robert is the father of Rebecca's baby. But that doesn't mean everything is ruined in the end.

CHAPTER ONE

 

"I can't do this anymore" Robert said. With that he sets his beer down on the kitchen counter and lets out a long sad sigh. It was like a breath he had been holding for two and half years. "I can't. I just can't."

"What do you mean you can't" asked Aaron as he felt a bubble of fear start to churn in his stomach.

"Us Aaron, this. Watching you hurt and suffer because of me. Watching you starting to cut yourself again because of me. Watching you either take drugs or are thinking about taking drugs again because of me."

"What are you on about"?

"Don't even try to lie to me Aaron. You are no good at lying. Never have been. You think I don't know but I saw you last night. I saw you take that razor blade from your dresser and use it on yourself. " 

Aaron looks wide eyed at Robert as a rush of fear and guilt came over him. 

"I also saw you holding that package of spice yesterday before you pitched it thinking I didn't see. So you are either already using again and I'm to ignorant to see it or you are strongly considering it. Either way I know you don't want to and it is only something you are doing because of me."

Aaron just stands there and really doesn't know what to say. As much as he wants to deny all of it to Robert he knows it's true.

"I'd rather die right now than having you doing that stuff to yourself again. So I need to do the right thing. In the past I was always to selfish to do the right thing because I didn't want to give you up. But now, watching you once again starting to hurt yourself because of me, I can't do it. Aaron, you will never be happy with me here will you? I have caused so much pain in your life. I have hurt people you love. I pointed a gun at your head Aaron and knowing the state of mind I was in that day, we both know I would have probably pulled the trigger if Paddy hadn't interrupted us."

Aaron bit his cheek at that statement but it was something that had always been in the back of his mind each time Robert hurt him. He was this close to being dead because of Robert. But then he also remembers how many other times he would have died if it wasn't for Robert saving him. 

"I should of died when I was shot and I know that was what you were hoping for because even though you still loved me you knew if I was gone all of the hurt and torment I caused would go away. Aaron, it is the same now. I haven't been shot but the rest is still true. If I'm not hear, your torment can go away and that is what I know I have to do now. I have to sacrifice what I want to give you want you need."

"Robert, I'm sorry but things have just gotten to me and this is all I know to do."

"What about calling your counselor? Why aren't you able to talk to her and get the help you need? What about talking to your husband? No matter how many times I fuck up you know I would do anything to help you."

Aaron is crying now. "I know but you know how hard it is for me to open up to anybody. You know that is just not who I am."

Robert let out a sigh again. This time one of frustration. He knew that was coming but every time it comes it is all he can do to not just explode.

"What Robert, what did I say".

"Nothing, no nothing Aaron. This is about me and my mistakes."

"Seriously Robert", Aaron now with just a little anger coming out of his voice. 

"Why is it when I screw up I get yelled at and ripped to shreds by you and everyone else. I'm expected to change instantly and if I don't I get even more grief. When I ask you why you don't talk to me or reach out for help to anybody you tell me that isn't who you are and I'm suppose to just accept that. I am expected to constantly change to make our relationship work while you are allowed to just remain who you are and never have to change. That.... that bothers me Aaron."

Aaron is shocked. He has never heard Robert actually tell him that before. But, as he thinks about it, he's right. Aaron is always demanding him to change but he never tries to change himself. 

"But this isn't about that. This is about me accepting that you aren't happy with me here. I can remedy that and that is what I am going to do."

"So that's it. You're finishing us? You are just going to leave? I don't get a say in this?"

"You've always had a say Aaron but you never say anything. You just keep it bottled. I've been waiting for you to speak for two years. So please Aaron, speak and tell me what you are feeling, what you think and what you want."

Aaron just sits there and says nothing.

"Ok, that pretty much tells me what I need to know. We are at that point in time where our marriage is make or break. You tell me you want a say and then you say nothing. Aaron, you do realize don't you that tells me you have nothing to say about wanting us to keep trying. How do I read anything into that other than me giving you space is the right thing to do"?

"Robert, I love you. I don't want you to go."

"I know you love me but can you tell me you aren't cutting and possibly using drugs because of me? If you can tell me I have nothing to do with your cutting and drug temptation then I'll listen to other options. Can you tell me that Aaron?"

Once again he can't say a word except for the release of a sob and tears from his eyes.

"Aaron, you need to get better and that isn't going to happen with me here and you hurting from what I have done. Liv is going to be back soon and you need to be strong for her. You can't be cutting and doing drugs when she returns. Aaron will you promise to get help for her if for nobody else?"

Aaron just nods his head. He then looks at Robert. "So, what are you going to do? Move in with Vic and Rebecca."

"Aaron do you still actually think I want to be anywhere near Rebecca and that I would actually move into the home she is living in? No, I will not be moving there. I'll find some place. It will be alright."

"Why don't you stay here and I'll go back to the pub."

"No, this is your home. And Liv's. She is looking forward to living hear. And, you don't need to go back to the pub where your mum and others will be constantly trying to tell you what you should be doing. You need this place as your sanctuary where you have quiet and can think. No, I will go. I'll go pack a bag now. Then after I get settled I will come to get everything else of mine out of here." 

"You don't have to take it all Rob. Promise me this isn't going to be a split for good. I will get help and then you can come back home."

"Aaron, you know we can't make promises like that when we have no idea if we will be able to keep them" Robert said even though in his gut it felt more like closer to his Aaron chapter.

Aaron just sat at the kitchen table and watched as Robert went upstairs and then in about 20 minutes came down with two cases packed and a suit carrier over his shoulder. Aaron looked down at his feet because he just couldn't watch.

"Aaron, I love you. I want you happy so please promise you will get the help and work on being happy. Everything from here on will be worth it if you can promise me that."

With that Aaron broke down but through the tears, "I love you Robert Sugden and I promise."

With that there was only one thing Robert could do or he would completely break down. He turned, opened the door and walked out of the Mill. Deep down Robert felt it just might be for the very last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is having to deal with tragedy after it struck. His world is changing in a big way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about duplicating chapter 1. Think it is fixed.

CHAPTER TWO

 

Robert found himself racing down the long corridor unsure of the directions he was given. It seemed to be a never ending maze of white walls that all looked and smelled the same. But the Infant ICU had to be here somewhere. His mind had been racing since he had gotten the call earlier. Nate was seriously injured and had been taken to the Royal Manchester Children's Hospital and was currently in the Infant ICU. Robert knew nothing else. He had fallen asleep on the couch in his flat just outside Wakefield while watching one of his Star Wars dvd's when he received the call. He had hung up before asking what happened while grabbing his keys and running out the door to make the drive to Manchester.

"Mr. Sugden" the nurse called out in the waiting room. Robert jumped up immediately and walked toward her. "If you would follow me I'll take you to the team that is taking care of Nathaniel." Team? Why does Nate need a team of doctors, Robert was thinking as the stress level continued to rise within him.

"Mr. Sugden, I'm Dr. Thomas and I'm the lead doctor on your son's case." 

"Doc, can someone please tell me what is going on? I have been told nothing except my five month old son has been in an accident of some kind."

"Mr. Sugden, your son was air lifted to our hospital from Chester. He had been in a serious car accident and his injuries were more than the local hospital was prepared to deal with."

Car accident. Who? what? how? Where's Rebecca? "Do you know where his mother is? Rebecca White."

Dr. Thomas looked at the charge nurse. She quickly responded, "We have not been given any other information about the accident or your son's mother. I will have our staff look into that so we can get an answer for you."

"Thank you"

Then Dr. Thomas continues, "Mr. Sugden, your son has multiple internal injuries we are currently dealing with. He is currently in surgery. I will be able to tell you more when the surgery is completed. But please know that we have our best infant critical care medical staff working on your son and they are the best in the Northwest. I know you need to know more but just know that right now your son is alive and we intend to keep him that way."

Instead of the general waiting room that Robert had been in before the nurse led him to one of a series of private family waiting areas. "Is there anybody else I can call for you so you are not waiting here alone?"

Alone, that had pretty much been the story of Robert's life for the past 8 months. Ever since the day he left Mill Cottage and Aaron. He had first rented a room at a B&B in Hotton for the first month after he had left. He wanted to remain as close to Aaron as possible not only in hopes that he would ask Robert to come home but also Robert needed to stay close enough to know Aaron was seeking help after he had returned to self-harming. Bernice had been keeping him abreast of what was going on with Aaron and once it was confirmed that Aaron was currently seeing a counselor Robert was able to relax just a little. But he missed him so much.

Robert looked up at the clock. It was approaching 23:00 (11pm). It had been four hours already since he received that initial phone call. He felt his eyes wanting to close so Robert got up to go look for a coffee machine. He knew it was going to be a long night.

He had eventually found his current flat at the start of September. It was a nice place between Leeds and Wakefield. It wasn't the Mill but it served it's purpose. The new flat worked for his Home James business too. To be honest he was a lot closer to most of their current clients and potential new customers than he was when he still lived in Emmerdale. He had found a small office space up the road that he has rented out to use for the business. There is also additional space there whenever Nicola or Jimmy are in the area and need some place to work. Nicola had agreed to let Robert hire an assistant that would manage the office. They all had admitted a couple of months later that hiring Clay had been a very smart move. Robert had found Clay at Leeds University where he is finishing up his business degree. Not only was Clay a master at managing the office he was also tagging along with him at times learning how to work with the customers out in the field. Of course it was an added bonus the young man was exceptionally handsome but Robert knew Nicola was the only one currently in the company that would have any kind of chance with Clay.

"Mr. Sugden, are you sure there is no one else we can call for you?"

"No, I am fine. Are they still in surgery?"

"Yes, I believe they are close to finishing. I will inform you when they are done. We also hope to have further information for you about the accident and your son's mother."

Rebecca. Where is she? Was she involved in the accident? Is she all right? What about Chrissie? Wouldn't both or one of them be here with Nate if they were all right? What if they aren't all right? What happens then?

Rebecca. Robert lets out a big sigh as he thinks. If he could only have a do over he would have never called her 18 months ago. Eighteen months. It's hard to believe. It's been eighteen months of hell and still with no end in sight. Why did he have to contact her and get her to come to Emmerdale. He knew he was desperate to clear Andy's name but truth to be told he had been more determined to find ways to inflict as much pain on Chrissie as he possibly could. But just like most of his schemes over the years, this one came back to bite him a thousand times worse.

He knew he was messing with fire when he contacted Rebecca. She had always been a mess in the past and there was no reason to doubt that wouldn't still be the case. And he was right. She arrived in Emmerdale determined to get Robert. She didn't care who she had to hurt to do it. She especially didn't care after she learned Aaron was a man and Robert was now claiming to be bisexual. As if. She was going to have fun coaxing Robert into her web. Of course Aaron made it so much easier when he went off to prison leaving Robert behind lost like a sad puppy caught in the rain. It was so easy.

It was hard for Aaron to see Rebecca around the village. Aaron claimed he had forgiven him but, Robert knew. No matter what he said or what he and Aaron were doing, it was always right there etched into his eyes. Every time Aaron looked at him all he saw was Rebecca and the baby she was having. Aaron could never get past that and in the end that was the straw the broke the camel's back. Oh sure, there were other things that made Aaron unhappy but you could still always point to Rebecca as the ultimate downfall of their marriage. Bernice had told him that Aaron continued to struggle after Robert had left when he saw Rebecca around the village. Plus, she always made sure Aaron would see her as much as possible. That woman was pure evil. She practically gloated relishing in the fact she was able to break up the great romance of Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden. Sure she expected Robert to fall into her arms after they broke up but in the end that didn't matter. When Robert left town she was able to convince most everybody in the village that her and Robert were together even if he wasn't actually living with her. Of course Aaron and the Dingles believed her. They always believed the worse of Robert whenever they could. That is until the shooting last fall. But even after that Aaron and Robert were not able to found away back to each other.

"Mr. Sugden."

Robert looked up to see what was obviously a police officer standing at the door of his private waiting room.

"Mr. Sugden, I'm DS Chambers from the Manchester Police. May I come in?"

Robert motioned to one of the other chairs in the room.

"Mr. Sugden, the hospital contacted us to pass along your request to learn more about the accident your son was involved in. I'm here to give you that information if you are still interested."

"Go on then"

"The report we were given is that Rebecca White and her sister Christine White along with your son Nathaniel Lawrence Sugden-White were on the M6 returning home when they collided with two different semi-trailer trucks. Christine White had been pronounced dead at the scene. Rebecca White and your son were transported to the Chester Hospital. Your son was then air lifted here once the extent of his injuries were known. Rebecca White was taken to surgery with critical injuries in Chester and she died on the operating table at 20:30 (8:30pm). I'm very sorry Mr. Sugden."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter tells us about Aaron these past months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting another chapter posted yet today. Hope you enjoy. This chapter is about Aaron and Liv.

CHAPTER THREE

"Liv, come on. Your late for the bus. Looks like I'm going to have to drive you to school again. I think I'm going to start charging you for the gas considering how often this is happening."

"Yeah right. If you would remember to wake me up earlier than you do maybe I would have time to make the bus. Did you ever think of that?"

"Liv, your 16 years old. Isn't it about time you take a little responsibility of your own and set your own alarm. You know how busy things are right now. Could you at least show an ounce of consideration and be willing to take on some responsibilities instead of just being another lazy teenager." 

Aaron was at his wits end. Ever since Adam left Emmerdale in February Aaron has been struggling to keep his head above water. At work and at life in general. He needs Liv to help pick up some slack but she just doesn't seem to care.

It has been a struggle to keep up with everything. It was a struggle trying to run the scrap yard all by himself. There was only so much he could get done in a day or week and it didn't help when he was always getting a late start because Liv wouldn't get herself up for the bus. It didn't help when he was still getting calls from her school about the latest trouble she had gotten herself into. It didn't help that he had cut off communication with his mum and most of the rest of his family because they refused to shut up about Robert. 

Robert. All Aaron could do was sigh. If he was completely honest, he missed Robert a lot. He knew he still loved him no matter what he kept telling himself. 

He can be honest now and admit it was a good thing when he and Robert split last summer. Aaron was a mess and heading down a rabbit hole that might have been impossible to come back from. Robert recognized that. He always recognized and knew what Aaron was thinking and feeling. That was one of the things he loved the most about him. Robert always knew what he needed at just the right time. Aaron hasn't had that since last summer and he has struggled because of it. He didn't enjoy the Mill anymore. It was just to hard of work to keep up. Not to mention keeping Liv fed and the bills paid was almost more than his monthly income could handle. 

Aaron had went back to the counselor like he promised Robert he wood. It was an immediate help in stopping the cutting and drugs. He wanted to reach out to Robert then and ask him to come home but then Rebecca ratcheted up her smugness around the village and that set back Aaron. She was quite proud of herself that she had been able to split up Aaron and Robert. However, when Robert moved away instead of moving into Vic's with her like she had planned she took her gloating to another level. It was no time before she had convinced his mum and most everyone else in the village that she was meeting him at his flat more than a couple of nights a week. She even made a point of being gone a few nights a week making us think she was with Robert. Of course it didn't hurt that her sidekick Vic was so gullable and would believe anything and whoever Rebecca didn't tell you could be sure Vic would.

Aaron will admit today that he also got sucked into her lies and found himself starting to hate Robert thinking that he had finally decided to be with Rebecca. That had always been his biggest fear and he finally thought it had happened. That didn't last long though. Rebecca had been caught in a bold face lie by Nicola in October and after that Aaron knew that they were not having any contact like Robert had told him. But the damage had already been done with his mum and Aaron had mostly not talked to her since. Even after the shooting the following week Aaron had found himself stubborn enough to continue to stay away from her.

Liv had finally made it to the car so Aaron could get his day started. 

"I'm sorry Aaron for being late again. I could of just stayed home you know."

"Of course that is what you were really counting on wasn't it? Good old Aaron allowing you to skive another day and then cost me another 60 quid when I barely have enough now to keep your phone, internet and Netflix bills paid. Maybe I should just shut them off and let you pay for them. Yeah, that idea is starting to sound better and better every day," as Aaron gives her a scornful look as they head out of the village.

"Or, you could quit being so stubborn and go find Robert and tell him it is time for him to come home."

"Liv.... we aren't having this conversation again."

"Why not? You know you still love him and miss him. You want him back home as much as I do. Don't you even try to tell me your happy these days. I hear you crying some nights in your room. I see you looking at the wedding photo album. What are you scared of Aaron? The kid? You don't even know how much Robert even sees the kid since Rebecca moved to Stoke. With her that far away there is no way she is going to be in your face day in and day out. So what are you scared of Aaron? What?"

"What's keeping Robert from contacting me?"

"Not this argument again. Robert left because you were struggling and hurting yourself. He knew you would not stop and get better while he was here so he left in hopes you would get better. You did. That stuff is mostly behind you. Rebecca and the baby is gone, Adam is gone, you still aren't talking to Vic or Chas, you miss Robert. Aaron you have to be the big man and call him. Quit passing the buck and expect everyone else to do your dirty work. Grow some balls Aaron."

"Liv, language"

"Oh for fuck's sake Aaron, grow up and be a man for a change."

"What if he doesn't want to come home?"

"You'll never know if you don't call him will you. But trust me he will."

"And, how do you know that? Wait.... never mind.... Gabby."

"Gabby has overheard her mom talking to Robert several times. Gabby says that Bernice is the only person in Emmerdale that Robert talks to. I guess he and Vic are still not on speaking terms."

"That's not surprising. It's going to take a lot of ass kissing by Vic before Robert talks to her again. The same with me. She still doesn't realize just how cruel she was when she said what she said to me."

Aaron still remembers that day vividly. He could probably point to Vic and that conversation as the moment he started to think about self harming and drugs again. Vic was his oldest friend in Emmerdale and still today it turns his stomach when he remembers her telling him that the right thing for Aaron to do was to end his marriage and walk away from Robert so he could go to Rebecca and his baby and they could become a proper family. Just like that. Like it would be the most normal and natural thing to do. It shocked Aaron that Vic would even think of something like that. But, everyone knew just how baby crazy Vic got this past year. How it warped her thinking and caused her to lose a lot of friends and family. Aaron couldn't deny that what she told him hurt him to his core. 

"Bernice says that Robert misses you terribly and does nothing but sit at home when he is not working. Even Robert doesn't see the baby as much since Rebecca moved away. So you need to call him because you're both miserable."

"It's not that easy Liv."

"Sure it is. Here, let me show you," Liv smiles at Aaron as she pulls her phone out of her pocket."

"Liv, don't you dare or I'll cancel your phone contract right now."

"Will you at least think about it Aaron? Please. I want you happy and you aren't happy are you? You know Robert is the only one that is going to make you happy. You already tried the single life again this winter going home with a different guy every night or bringing one to the Mill for the night. From what I could see the sex with the random strangers was just making you more miserable."

"How do you know about that."

"Aaron, do you really think I'm that stupid. Of course I knew you were lonely, hitting the bars and going on the pull when I was on that school trip and the other week I was back at mom's. I don't know why you stopped when I came back. I'm a big girl, I could of handled it."

"I didn't stop because of you. I stopped because I realized that wasn't what I wanted. "

Liv just looked at Aaron as they pulled up in front of the school. 

"Then call him will ya. I'm tired of this."

Just as Liv got our the car Aaron's phone started buzzing from an unknown number. Aaron thought about letting it go to voice mail but if it was a potential customer he couldn't afford to lose them right now.

"Hello"

"Hello, is this Aaron Dingle"

"Yes it is. And you are?"

"I'm James Nightengale. I am the personal solicitor for Robert Sugden."

Aaron felt his heart jump to his throat. Why was Rob's solicitor calling him? Has something happened to Robert or is he wanting to finalize our split officially? Please God, just when I was thinking about calling Robert. 

"How can I help you? Is everything all right," the fear coming through Aaron's voice was loud and clear.

James quickly realized what conclusion Aaron had immediately jumped to.

"Oh yes, sorry, Robert is perfectly fine." James could hear Aaron let out his breath and begin to breath normal. 

"I know you and Robert have taken a break with your relationship these past months and I have no idea if you even intend trying to get back together or if the relationship is officially over but I didn't know who else to call."

"No, no. We have made no decisions. What is going on?"

"Aaron, Robert needs you and he needs you now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality is setting in with Robert that he is now a full time single dad. He learns of Nate's condition and then sets out to deal with the things he now had to do to prepare for his and Nate's future.

CHAPTER FOUR

 

Rebecca is dead. Chrissie is dead. Nate is hanging on to dear life in the ICU and Robert is about to go into a full on melt down. A panic attack at the minimum. DS Chambers could see that Robert wasn't taking the news very well and he called for a nurse immediately. 

The nurse helped Robert get his breathing under control and once he was feeling OK the policeman gave him his card, offered him his condolences, told him he hoped his son was going to be fine and then left the room leaving Robert with the nurse. It was only another minute or two when Dr. Thomas arrived. The nurse informed the doctor what Robert had just learned from the police and that he had just had a panic attack. The doctor nodded and went to sit next to Robert.

"Mr. Sugden, let me first tell you before anything else that your son is alive and right now is stable. Now, my next question. Are you all right? Do you need anything? I need to make sure you are OK before we continue. Your son is going to need you. You are not going to be any good to him if I have to stick you in a hospital bed too."

As soon as Robert heard that his son was going to be all right he felt the weight lift from his shoulders. "I'm fine doc. I just need to know that Nate is going to be all right."

"Let me be honest Robert. Can I call you Robert?" He nodded yes and allowed Dr. Thomas to continue.

"Nathaniel is not out of the woods just yet. He experienced a lot of trauma for such a small body. He has a broken leg and a broken arm that we have repaired and put casts on. They should heal nicely as his bones grow over the next months. He had a punctured lung and a tear in his small intestines. We have repaired both but he did lose a lot of blood. What I am most concerned about is his head injury. Nate's head was shook quite extensively in the collision and as we know children's brains are very sensitive to excessive shaking during these formative months. Right now we have put your son into an induced coma. We won't know until he wakes up if there is any type of brain damage. Even then with children his age it may take some time to identify any long term damage that might have happened. So as I said. Nate is alive and he is stable but we are a ways away before we can say we are totally out of the woods."

Robert was listening intently to what the doctor was telling him but to be honest all he remembered was that Nate was alive.

"Thank you doctor for saving my son. I don't know......" and before he could get another word out Robert broke down and started to cry. The nurse quickly came to Robert and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug.

"Everything is going to be OK Robert. Your son is alive. Look at me." He looks at the nurse as he wipes his eyes. "Nate is alive and is going to be all right . He is also going to need you now more than ever. I'm sorry to hear about his mother. But that means Nate now needs you full time."

Dr. Thomas spoke again. "Robert let us take you back to the ICU and let you see your son. We'll let you sit with him for a little while. Then we are going to let you use one of our sleeping rooms that the doctors use. I'm going to give you a light sedative to help you sleep. You're going to get a good nights sleep and tomorrow we start the process of getting Nathaniel well. OK? Does that sound like a good plan?"

Robert just nodded and let Dr. Thomas lead the way.

He looked so small in his little bed. He had so many tubes and wires coming out of him and what seemed like a dozen machines surrounding his bed monitoring every ounce of Nate's young life. Robert gasped when you first saw him. It was hard to recognize him. It has been almost six weeks since he saw Nate last. Rebecca was being a real bitch and making it as difficult as possible for Robert to spend time with his son. But now. Now, as it just hit Robert. As of this moment he was now a full time dad. And, with that thought he felt a cold shiver run up his spine. 

Oh how he wished Aaron was here. He would make everything all right.

After a decent nights sleep Robert was up early and in his son's room. Nate had had a good night with no complications the nurse said. That was all anyone could ask for in the first 48 hours. He spent most of the morning at Nate's bedside. The nurses did a good job of keeping Robert supplied with fresh water, hot coffee, tea and the occasional snack. Dr. Thomas showed up to check on Nate and was pleased with the tests. Robert liked Dr. Thomas. He seemed like a good guy. He was very professional but at the same time took care to make sure Robert knew and understood everything that was going on. In the afternoon the nurses came and introduced Robert to Mindy from the Ronald McDonald House that was located next to the hospital. They had secured a suite for him at the home and Mindy was there to escort Robert and to get him settled. Everyone knew Robert had rushed to the hospital without any personal supplies and the home was there to help.

Robert got settled into his room before meeting with the support staff. He had heard about these places that were there to support the families whose children were in the hospital. He just never thought there would be a day he would need to use their services but here he is and he is so thankful.

The people at the home sat down with Robert to go over all of his immediate needs. They give him directions to the closest store to pick up some supplies he needed. Robert knew the first thing he had to do was contact his attorney. With Rebecca now deceased he needed to understand what had to be done legally for Nate. Robert called James and explained to his assistant what has happened. The assistant assured him he would get the information to James and that he would be there as soon as he could.

Later that afternoon James got in contact and made arrangements to take Rob out to dinner where they could also discuss business. Even though Robert had talked to James for business several times recently this was the first time that they had actually seen each other in a couple of years. James and Robert went back several years. Robert had met him right after he had left Emmerdale and while James was in law school. They hit it off immediately and became good friends. Their friendship remained even after James started his practice and Robert started working for White Industries.

At dinner Robert began to update James on everything in his life this past year beginning with his wedding with Aaron and what has happened since. The good and the bad. But sadly the bad far outweighed the good. He talked about Aaron and how he destroyed the best thing he ever had when he fucked Rebecca that night. He explained how he and Aaron tried to work past what happened but it was just to much for Aaron who had relapsed back into his self harming and drug use. Then he got to the Whites. He wasn't sure how much James knew about the White's. He assumed he would know something considering he worked in law and the White story was news across the entire nation last fall.

The White's. Robert had started working for Lawrence 9 years ago. He started at the bottom but quickly rose up the ranks. Mainly because he was good at sales but also because Lawrence was an old queen who had the hots for Robert and Robert wasn't to good not to use that knowledge to his benefit. Robert wasn't afraid to do whatever he had to do to climb the ladder in the company. This included bedding both of Lawrence daughter's and eventually marrying one of them. Of course James knew all of that. What he wasn't fully aware of was the destruction of the White family this past fall.

Robert had already moved to the Wakefield area so he wasn't in Emmerdale when it all come down but the bottom line was Chrissie's son Lachlan snapped. He shot and killed Lawrence White, his lover Ronnie and also another resident from the village, Emma Barton. This happened in October of last year. It didn't take to long to find Lachlan. He was arrested, tried and sentenced to life in prison by the middle of November. The day of his sentencing the stress was so great on Rebecca that she went into labor and gave birth to Nate about a month before his due date. At the time of the birth Rebecca tried to surprise Robert and tell him that he really wasn't the father. It had always been a suspicion throughout her pregnancy because she had been sleeping with someone else for quite a while before their single encounter but she had always refused a DNA test. Eventually she got called on her bluff after Nate's delivery and in the end the test did prove that Robert was his father. 

After the shooting and Lachlan going to prison the White's now only consisted of Rebecca, Nate and her sister Chrissie. Because Rebecca was trying to make it difficult for him to see Nate on a regular basis she and Chrissie decided to sell Home Farm Estate. They purchased a home just outside Stoke and moved their in January. Rebecca continued to fight to keep Robert away from Nate even as he threatened to get a court order. Because of her he had only seen Nate a couple of times since the first of the year and the last time was a good six weeks ago. So as he explained to James the only remaining White's were now Nate and Lachlan who is now serving a life sentence with no chance for parole for 30 years. 

Rebecca had full custody for Nate so Robert needed James to do whatever had to be done to get that dissolved since she was no longer alive. Robert was Nate's only parent and the Sugden's were now his only living relative not in prison. He also needed to know if Nate was going to be in line for any of the White inheritance. Not that it mattered to him but if he was he needed to plan for that. He had no idea if Rebecca had set up anything yet to support Nate in case of anything like this happening. 

James took it all in and told Robert he would immediately get started on the custody order. He explained that the law required Child Services to get involved to just make sure Rob would be a sufficient parent to his son. He also told Robert he would start doing the research on the White family fortune. Robert gave him the name of Lawrence's legal team and James said he would get in contact with them immediately.

Once the business talk was over James asked him how he was doing. He knew Robert held his feelings close to his chest but he also knew this was a huge traumatic experience he was going through. Life changing and it appeared Robert was trying to go it alone.

"What about Aaron or your sister Robert," James asked. "Or your step mum?" "You need support. You can't do this alone Robert. It will kill you. Why not call Aaron?"

"I can't call Aaron no matter how much I want to. The whole reason we split was because he couldn't deal with what I had done or with the fact there was going to be a baby."

"But Rebecca is gone now and isn't going to be around to hurt Aaron anymore. I know you hurt him but for just about everyone I have ever met in these types of situations I find that time always heals. From how you have described Aaron to me I can't believe he wouldn't want to be here for you and your son. 

"I just can't."

"So, what about Vic or your step mum?"

"Vic and I are not on speaking terms. She did some horrible things this past year to Aaron and I still can't forgive her. I know I am probably being very petty but it still hurts a lot from what she did. I need more time. As for my step mum, her and I have never been close. We try and we put on a good show when we are in the same room but other than that, we don't speak or make an effort to see each other. Again, I know that is petty and I'm just as guilty as she is but I guess pettiness and stubbornness are two characteristics in all of us Sugden's. 

"I can't argue with that Robert but again I emphasize. You can't do all of this alone. Becoming a full time dad once Nate is out of here will be a shock to your system. I know you to well. You won't survive. So get over your pettiness and stubbornness and ask for some help."

"What about you. How about I came stay with you? We got along well in the past. How about I ask you for help," Robert said with a smirk on his face.

"I don't think John Paul would go for that to much. He is a great guy but in the end he isn't to willing to share me with others." 

James and Robert both laughed.

"I'd give anything to have Aaron here right now. He would know what to do and he is so good with kids. If only I hadn't screwed that up. He was the best thing I ever had and ever did. He changed me into a better person James. He made me want to be a better person. His little sister who he takes care of became my little sister too. If I could only turn back the clock," Robert said as tears started to form in his eyes.

James heard the pain in Robert's voice. He saw the love he still has for Aaron in his eyes and he also saw the fear Robert had about now becoming a full time dad. James knew what he had to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter Aaron and Liv find about the accident. While driving to Manchester Liv explains to Aaron for the first time in detail about Rob while Aaron was in prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the kudo's and comments so far. I've enjoyed writing this story. It is different than what we have been reading in the fics so far I do believe. Hope you enjoy this chapter too. Last build up chapter before the reunion in the next chapter.

CHAPTER FIVE

"So tell me, what is going on Mr. Nightengale," Aaron asked.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush. Four days ago Rebecca White and her sister Christine White were killed in a car accident. Rebecca's son was in the car with them and received extensive injuries and is now in critical condition at the Royal Children's Hospital in Manchester. Robert has been at the hospital since he got word of the accident and has been by Nate's side ever since."

Aaron was in shock hearing this. So much shock he didn't know what to ask and ended up being quiet.

"Mr. Dingle, Mr. Dingle. Are you still there?"

"Yes, sorry, sorry. How is Robert? How is his son? Nate isn't it?"

" Yes his name is Nate. He received extensive injuries but he is stable right now. The doctors did put him in a coma to help him heal but everyone is still concerned about potential brain damage. As for Robert what can i say. Can I be totally honest with you Aaron?"

"Sure you can, I would want nothing less."

"Robert is falling apart. He is still in shock from hearing the news of the accident. He is concerned about his son and still worried if Nate is going to survive. He's scared that now he is going to have to be a full time dad because he is all that is left for Nate. And the part he won't admit to but anybody with two eyes can see it on Robert's face he is terrified he has to do this all alone. "

Aaron feels the lump developing in his throat and the tears forming in his eyes. His Robert is alone. But......

"And Aaron. Robert pretty much shared his and yours' story since your wedding day with me last night. He told me how he messed up the best thing he ever had and how you struggled with the idea of Robert ending up with a kid from Rebecca from that one night mistake. He never blamed you for anything but he is missing you Aaron. He is hurting and struggling to cope right now. I don't know how you are feeling about Robert or anything......"

"Stop, stop right there Mr. Nightengale. I feel the same as Robert and I have also been scared to reach out to him. Tell me where he is and how I can get to him and I'll be on my way."

"Aaron I don't want to guilt trip you. If you really aren't serious you need stay away. If you aren't ready to see Robert as a full time dad, you need to not go. He's got a long a road ahead of him and he can't be dealing with you or anybody else that won't be able to give him 1000% of their committment and support."

"Mr. Nightengale, I never stopped loving Robert. I never will stop loving him even if we never saw each other again. Yes, he hurt me this past year. He has hurt me more than once over the years but he is still my Robert. I need him back home with me. And his son too."

"Ok then. I'm helping Robert with all of the legal things he now has to take care of so I'm counting you to go take care of Robert. "

"I'm on my way. Oh, and Mr. Nightengale. Thank you," as Aaron was hung up.

He sat there in his car for a moment. Soon the tears were falling. Why had he waited so long to contact Robert? Liv was right. She knew I had never stopped loving him and since Rebecca had moved from Emmerdale there had really been no reason to not go and get Robert and bring him home except for my pride and stubbornness. That's about to change.

Aaron quickly walked back into Liv's school. He informed them that he had just be contacted about a family emergency and he needed to retrieve Liv. He told them that she would probably be missing some school but as yet he didn't know how much. He still didn't have all the information about how bad the emergency was.

When Liv saw Aaron standing in the hallway she quickly got a scared look knowing something's up.

"What's wrong? What's happened?"

"Robert" is all Aaron said.

Liv could see Aaron had been crying.

"What's happened? Is he hurt?"

"No, no, nothing like that."

Aaron proceeded to tell Liv what he had been told by Mr. Nightengale. Aaron could see the concern growing in Liv's eyes.

"What are we standing here for just talking. Let's go." said Liv.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. You can stay with Gabby. I don't know how long I'll be in Manchester at this point."

"Are you kidding me. It's Robert. It's my brother. I've been trying to get you to go get him for weeks. Now he needs us. So let's go. Let's go pack a bag and go take care of Robert and Nate."

"You know you are really amazing Liv. I figured you would hate Robert forever after what he did but you have been more forgiving than anybody. I'm proud of you," Aaron was telling her as they headed toward Manchester.

"Listen Aaron, I was mad at him for what he did. He was stupid and he hurt both of us. But I also know what he was like while you were in prison."

"What do you mean?"

"We never talked about that did we after I got back from taking care of mum. You and him had already split and he was not around the village anymore. You were hurting so I found no reason to guilt trip you about Robert while you were inside but he was a mess. However, he was also strong, caring, supportive, kind, determined, scared, committed and lost."

"I don't know if he ever told you or not but he wasn't able to sleep in your bed while you were gone. He slept on the sofa, when he actually slept and he kept some clothes in the corner of the back room so he didn't have to go change in your bedroom each day. He avoided your bedroom like it was contaminated."

"He was up every morning way before sunrise and out the door to the scrap yard by four am. He kept your business going by working there by himself in the middle of the night in the pitch black breaking down cars and keeping your books current. Adam loved to sit in the pub and complain that Robert was never there to help him like he had promised but Adam was full of shit. He knew what Robert was getting done and I never heard him thank Robert or see him get up early and be at the yard at the same time Robert was."

"He called and woke me up every morning and came back to the pub and made sure I had breakfast and then got to the bus on time. After Chas and Charity left for Prague Robert did the same thing for Noah. Did you know that Charity never once asked him if he would look after Noah while she was gone. She just assumed and left without ever telling Robert or Noah where she was going. Robert made sure Noah was fed each day, had clean clothes and was doing his homework and he never complained"

"He still kept his own business going too. Nicola was complaining all the time that he wasn't giving their business enough attention but he didn't care. He was making me, you and Noah his top priorities. He also was overseeing the work being done at the Mill everyday making sure it was being done right and as he and I wanted it. He spent as many hours he could each day doing all the leg work for your appeal. Did you know that he couldn't find a single solicitor to take your case when they heard you were a Dingle? Apparently the Dingles have such a reputation that no one would touch your case. Robert finally found someone who would but at double the fee and with him doing all of the research."

"He was also closing the pub just about every night. Neither Marlon or Vic were to keen on closing the place and as soon as they discovered Robert would do it for them they let him without even saying thanks. Vic really surprised me as I never saw her once check in on Rob to see how he was coping. Neither did any of the other Dingle's for that matter. As big of deal as they made at the wedding on how Robert was now part of the family there wasn't a single one of them that reached out and asked him if he was OK or if he needed any help on anything. Not even Chas took the time to see if Robert or I were coping before she left for Prague. As soon as you told her you were fine that was all she cared about and she was gone. I was so upset at her when she took off and I let her know it when we were in Mauritius. She wasn't to happy with me because to her none of that mattered after he slept with Rebecca."

"Then there was me. I have to admit something to you Aaron that I haven't told you. Those first weeks you were in prison I never went to school. I got on the bus but once I got to Hotton I skipped school and just hung out around town. Robert didn't find out about it until a letter was mail to you and he got to it before I did. I had kept your phone so he never saw when the school called each day when I didn't show up. He got the letter that said you now owed the school over 700 quid for the number of days I had missed. He was furious. He went to the school to yell at them on why they waited so long to tell him. They told him that they had called you every day I was gone but no one had returned the calls. You had forgot to inform the school you were going to be gone and Robert was in charge. He paid the fine and at the same time finally figured out where your phone had gone. That was also the same day of mine and Gabby's little party."

"What party?"

"Gabby had a thing for this Josh guy at school. He was a couple of years older than us. She invited Josh and his friend Brian to her house along we me. I nicked some vodka from the pub and Josh brought some too. Josh and Gabby went upstairs to Ashley and Laurel's bedroom while me and Brian hung out downstairs on the couch. Anyway, Robert found out I wasn't at school again. He found out I was at Gabby's. He showed up and didn't even knock. He found me and Brian on the couch messing about. Robert lost it and grabbed Brian by the back of his neck and threw him out of the house. I was so embarrassed and mad. He asked where Gabby was and I just pointed up the stairs. After telling me to stay put he ran upstairs. I heard Gabby scream and a few seconds later Josh come flying down the stairs. I think Robert had walked in on Josh and Gabby doing.... and I'm pretty sure Rob threw Josh down the stairs while he was still trying to get dressed. Then Laurel walks into her house and is wondering what is going on. She yells at Robert for being in her home but he just pointed up the stairs and told Laurel she had a daughter up there she needed to take care of. Robert then chased Josh out of the house and grabbed my arm. He was so mad at me Aaron. I knew I had hurt him. He was trying so hard to keep everything going for you while you were in prison. He promised you that he would take care of me. I know after that day he felt he had failed you and it was my fault. So I'm sorry Aaron. I'm also sorry because I never apologized to Robert either. The next day Robert sat me down and asked if he needed to start buying condoms for me."

Liv looked at Aaron and she could see how mad he was.

"So should I have been buying condoms for you all this time? I can't believe you did all of that Liv but what hurts more than anything is you let Robert feel like he failed me. "

"I know that now after what happened next."

"What happened?"

"The same day of our condom talk that was the day he got turned away and couldn't visit you and the prison didn't tell him why. He was scared and worried something bad had happened to you. I could see how stressed he was. I know he talked to Adam about it but I don't think that calmed his fears. When he finally told me that is when I finally told him about your drug use. I had never seen Robert as mad as he was then. He was upset at me for not telling him but he was even more upset at you."

"Of course he didn't know at that time why you started using drugs. All he knew was that he had been busting his ass for you taking care of everything including your gobby pain in the ass sister. He wasn't sleeping and was working 20 hours a day to keep up with everything. He was exhausted and he now saw all the work on the appeal going down the drain. If he would have seen you at that moment I don't know what he would have done. He was hurt and disappointed." 

"The next day is when he came to see you and that night he and Rebecca..... well, you know. I was so scared all day. I had know idea what he was going to do or say to you. I was afraid he was going to dump you and walk away. I was afraid he was going to send me back to Dublin. I knew I had hurt my relationship with him and I thought he was never going to speak to me again. Then I worried what you would do after he walked away from us. I guess I was wrong though because it wasn't you Aaron I needed to worry about after that visit was it? It was you that ripped into Robert when he confronted you and he couldn't cope. He had been at his breaking point for days by then and you just pushed him over the edge."

Liv could see Aaron having a reaction to what she was telling him. He had never thought about everything that happened from Robert's perspective. He had no clue about Rob's mental state at the time but he now understands better how it easy it was for Robert to push the destruct button that night. 

"And you know what else. Do you realize that Robert was paying all of Chas' and mine expenses when we were in Mauritius those months. Travel, lodging, food, everything. And trust me, we didn't hesitate to charge as much as we could to his tab. Your mum in particular was taking great joy is spending as much of Rob's money as she possibly could. And he never said anything. He just paid the bills. Even after you two split. He kept paying. He could of canceled the card when you left him. He could left us high and dry but he didn't. I think even at the end Chas was feeling just a tad guilty but she just shrugged it off and said, it's only Robert's money. No bid deal."

"So yeah, I was mad at what he did. But I saw a whole other side of Robert that no one else did and because of that I forgave him even though I never got to tell him in person. I was always thankful for what he did for you and me those weeks and for allowing me and Chas to be there for my mum all those months"

"No one told me any this before Liv. Some of it had be hinted but for the most part everyone just glossed over it. It hurts that no one tried to help him while I was in prison and I can't believe how much my mum abused his generosity. She's never said anything about any of it to me which also upsets me."

"Aaron, that was because she was feeling guilty. She found out later most everything I just told you and realized that she had left Robert to deal with all of that alone when she should have been there to help. She knows she screwed up but she is to embarrassed to admit it. She also knows she got carried away spending his money and should of paid some of it back. Instead it was just easier to continue hating Robert after we got back and saw he was gone and you two had split."

"Not any more Liv. We have some making up and apologizing to do with Robert. It's time to go take care of him and forgive him. You agree?" Liv just nodded as the tears streamed down her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert, Aaron and Liv reunite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fairly short chapter but an important one with it being the reunion of the three of them. Thanks for all of the positive comments.

CHAPTER SIX

 

It was the fourth day at the hospital and the doctors still were keeping Nate in his coma. Dr. Thomas said he hoped in the next day or two they could bring him out of it. 

After the doctor left Robert knew what he had to do next. Nicola and Clay were going to wander what happened to him if they didn't already. So he stepped back out into the waiting room and called Clay and got him to conference in Nicola so he could talk to both of them. He told both of them what had happened and what was going on now. Both were understanding. Well, Nicola was after she grumbled for awhile that she hadn't been told sooner. But in the end she was very supportive. Clay said he had everything under control at the office. Nicola said she would cover the key meetings and reschedule the rest of them. I then asked her to not tell anyone in the village. Not even Jimmy. 

"Robert, don't you want your sister to know? Diane? "

"I'm not ready for that yet Nic. You know what happened."

"I know Rob but at some point you have to forgive and move on. They are your family."

"Just not yet, OK? You can tell Bernice since she and I have been talking since I left the village and I know she will stay quiet."

"Fine. I know you probably don't want me to ask this either but what about Aaron?"

"Nic, as much as I want Aaron by my side right now he made it perfectly clear what he thinks about me having a kid with Rebecca"

"But so much has changed and now....... "

"Now's even worse Nic. I'm going to have to be a full time dad now. It will no longer be Nate coming for a visit every other weekend. It is now going to be every day, every week, every month. That is not what Aaron signed up for Nic."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that Robert."

Robert jumped being surprised by the voice and when he looked up there they were.

"Aaron, Liv... what are you doing here."

"I'm here to make sure my brother is ok," Liv said.

"And I'm here to take care of my husband and my step-son." 

Robert just looked at Aaron and in seconds he was in tears and had sunk to the floor dropping his phone while Nicola and Clay were still on line. Aaron quickly dropped to his knees and grabbed onto Robert while grabbing the phone. 

"Hello, who is this?"

"Aaron, is that you? This is Nicola. Is Robert all right.?"

"Robert's fine. He's just a little surprised to see me right now but everything is going to be Ok. I'm going to hang up now. I'll make sure we keep you informed how things are going. Oh, and Nic... thanks for looking out for him all these months."

"It's about time you woke up Aaron. I thought I was going to have to eventually come pop your head. Take care of Robert and let me know if you need anything from me. Ok? Anything."

Aaron closed the call and handed Liv the phone while he continued to keep his arms wrapped around his husband.

"I'm sorry I took so long to get her Robert but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. Are you listening. Me and Liv aren't going anywhere."

Robert couldn't stop crying. Even the nurses came over to check on him but Aaron let them know he was taking care of him. Robert didn't know he had that many tears inside him. It felt like he hadn't cried for a year and he had twelve months of tears to release. So much had happened and he had wanted and needed Aaron through all of it but now he is here and he was never letting go.

Robert finally got his emotions under control. Aaron and Liv then got him up and led him over to a coach where they sat on both sides of him holding his hands. Aaron just sat there rubbing circles over the top of Roberts hand while letting out a little smile as he saw the ring still on Roberts finger. Even though Aaron and Liv had so many questions they just let Robert sit there with his arm around Liv and leaning his head on Aaron's shoulder. They sat there not speaking for what seemed like forever. Finally Robert spoke.

"How did you know?"

"Mr. Nightengale called me and explained what happened."

"I told him not to call you or anybody."

"Well I'm glad then that he didn't listen you idiot. You can't deal with all of this alone. I'm not going to let you no matter what you say."

"I'm not either," Liv said.

"But you never wanted anything to do with my son. You told me that so many times."

"Things change Robert. Lots of water has gone under the bridge since I told you that. Circumstances are different now but mostly I now realize I was being an idiot myself back then."

"Of course I love you and I never stopped. I'm going to love your son too. How could I not. He is a part of you."

"He is a part of her though too."

"Well not to get rude and I'm sorry if this is going to sound like that but that isn't an issue anymore is it."

"She had been gone from Emmerdale for several months. She stopped bothering me when they moved but even then I was to stubborn to contact you. "

"Why?"

"That doesn't matter right now Robert. I'm here now. Liv is here and we aren't going anywhere. Now why don't you introduce us to your son. My step son."

The instant Aaron said that Robert got the biggest grin. Could this really be happening. Aaron and Liv are here with me and they want to be a part our lives, me and Nate. Thank you, thank you to whoever up there made this happen.

Robert got up and led his husband and sister/daughter down the hall to the infant ICU. Once they were covered in protective gear they were allowed to enter and go to Nate's bed.

They stood there for a minute while a nurse was checking and recording all of the readings form the monitors. Then she was done and had left the room. 

"Aaron, Liv this is my son, Nate. "

Aaron reaches out and grabs Nate's little hand. "Hello Nate, I'm your daddy Aaron and this is your Aunt Liv. I'm sorry it has taken so long for us to meet you but I promise you Nate and I also promise your daddy that we aren't going anywhere. Don't tell anyone Nate but I can't wait to teach you how to kick a football and to take you for your first driving lesson."

"You think I'm going to let boy racer teach him to drive." Robert smiled.

Aaron just smiled back while he rubbed his index finger along the good arm of little Nate.

All three of them sat there just watching Nate sleep. It might have taken Nate almost dying for it to happen but Robert, Aaron and Liv were back together. There little family was together again and they are going to have a fourth joining them. This... this was a good day.

"Robert"

Robert turned around and saw James standing there. Rob immediately went to James and held him in a hug while whispering a thank you to his ear.

James walked over to Aaron and stuck out his hand.

"You must be Aaron? I'm James. James Nightengale." 

"How's the little man" asked James after all of the introductions.

"There has been no change. He is still in his coma. The doctors are still hoping he will wake up in the next day or so and then we'll learn if there are more issues we will have to deal with."

"Well speaking of that Robert is there some place we can talk," asked James. "I have news on the legal issues I have been dealing with for you."

"We can use one of the private family rooms."

Robert and James started to leave the room when Robert stopped. "Are you coming" as he turned and looked at Aaron and Liv. "These are family issues and you're family aren't you?"

Aaron and Liv both smiled and started to follow when suddenly just about every monitor connected to Nate started sounding alarm bells. 

As the medical staff rushed to his bed Robert and the rest of them stood there and watched. What was happening?

"Call Dr. Thomas stat," shouted one of the nurses. Then she saw Robert and the other three standing there watching and scared.

"Robert, I need you to take your friends and leave the room now. I will get you later." 

"What's happening with Nate?"

"I don't have time right now Robert. Now go."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert, Aaron and Liv reacquaint themselves with each other and begin to plan for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm glad you are enjoying this story. Now that the little family is back together it time to start planning for the future.

CHAPTER SEVEN

The four of them sat in the waiting room for what seemed like ages and with none of them talking. Robert got up and started pacing and becoming more agitated by the minute. It was actually Liv you got up and went to Robert. She grabbed him hand and looked at him with her bright smile.

"Come on, come show me where the vending machines are. I'm starving," she said as she knowingly left the door wide open hoping Robert would walk through and dish it out to her like they always use to.

"I need to be here when Dr. Thomas comes out."

"Go on Rob, show her where they are at." Aaron hands Liv some money and tells her to everyone something to drink. "Go on. We'll come and get you Rob if the doctor comes out. Ok?"

Robert starts to lead her out of the room when he says, "Nothing has changed has it Liv. I'm surprised you haven't bankrupted Aaron yet. Or, have you actually gotten a job and are pulling your own weight now."

Before Liv could say anything they both heard the loudest squawk coming from Aaron.

"I guess that answers that question doesn't it," Robert says.

"So are you going to come show me where they are at or not?"

"Come on before you end up in one of these beds for malnutrition."

"We'll be just down the hall if you need to get us."

Robert looks over at them and they both nod with Aaron also giving Liv a little wink.

So Liv grabs Robert's hand and off them go in search of food and drink.

As they get to the vending machines Liv squeezes Robert hand a little harder to get his attention.

"How are you Rob? Tell me the truth. How are you holding up?"

"What do you think LIv. I find out four days ago my son was in an accident that also killed his mother and aunt. I hadn't seen him for six weeks and now I'm waiting to see if he lives or dies. I've been all alone for 8 months and feel lost. I made the stupidest mistake of my life last year and I was afraid I would have to live with the consequences for the rest of my life. I thought you and Aaron were never going to speak to me again and there has been many nights that I would have just as soon been dead than spend another day without either of you."

Liv just looked at him and smiled as she didn't have a clue what to say. But then.

"You want the truth Robert. Me and Aaron have felt the same way all these months. Hurting but yet to afraid to do anything about it. Aaron especially. He has missed you so much. He needs you by his side Robert and you know that. He doesn't function right without you and I know you are the same way. You are both worthless when you are alone."

"What about you Liv? You said you missed me but do you really?"

"It was hard being away all summer taking care of my mum with Chas. I knew what you had done and I knew you and Aaron were struggling to get past it. There was nothing I could do about it either being so far away. Plus, I had Chas in my ear every day telling me what a waste of space you are. But I knew better and I made sure she knew and I wasn't very nice when I was telling her too. The many times I told her over the summer." Liv just smiled a little with that last statment.

"But she was probably right Liv."

"Don't you say that Robert. Don't you ever say that. Do you hear me?" Robert just nodded.

"Do you know what I did while Aaron and I were driving over her today? For the first time I told Aaron everything you were doing for everyone while he was in prison and how no one was even bothered to ask if you needed help or just volunteered their help. Everyone just let you do it for them and never said thanks. Including me."

Robert had been staring at the drink machine deciding if he wanted anything when Liv said that. He then looked at her with a bit of surprise.

"I never thanked you for everything you did for me and Aaron during that time but especially for me. I know I was a pain. I was skipping school because I missed Aaron and it cost you a lot of money. You had to deal with things with me and Gabby that I'm guessing you never thought in a million years you would have to deal with. And you just did it because you cared. There were so many times I thought I had pushed you so far that you were going to ship me off to Dublin."

"Liv, you know that was never going to happen. No matter how much of my hair you were going to make me pull out." Robert said with a smile. "You are my little sister and I would never get rid of you. And do you want to know a little secret? Not only did I think of you as my little sister there were times you felt like a daughter to me and that was a good feeling."

"I feel the same way Robert even when I was giving you grief or when we were tossing barbs at each other. You have been the closest thing to a father that I have ever had. And Robert, I've missed my dad these last few months. A lot," Liv said as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

At that Robert pulled her into a hug that was eight months overdue.

"I'm also sorry about one other thing too Robert. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that Aaron was using drugs the instant I found out. If I had then maybe things would have turned out a whole lot different. The two of you might now have fought that night and well, Rebecca might not have happened. So in a way, we all hold a little responsibility for what happened that night and I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be sorry Liv. As I told Aaron, what happened with Rebecca was 100% my fault. I take responsibility for what I did. OK?

Liv just nodded again.

"Now lets gets some drinks for everyone and get you some snacks and head back."

As Robert and Liv get back to the waiting room Dr. Thomas was just entering the room.

"Everything is fine," he said allowing all of four of them to release big breaths they seemed to have been holding since the monitors first went off. Nate's heart rate dropped enough to set the monitors off while at the same time the brain sensors started to pick up some new brain function which set those monitors off. We have the heart rate under control now and if you are ready to head back to the room I would like for you to take a look at your sons big beautiful green eyes that look just like his daddies."

Robert just looked at the doctor, "He's awake?"

"Yes, Robert he is awake. He's not very happy with everything attached to him. I think he needs his daddy to help him calm down. So are you ready?"

Dr. Thomas was getting ready to lead Robert back to Nate's room when he asked if Aaron could go too? Aaron was surprised but when Dr. Thomas nodded in affirmative Robert grabbed Aaron's hand and led him to their son.

When they got to Nate's bedside they both saw how unhappy he was. But Robert didn't care because he was just so happy that Nate was awake and out of him coma.

"Doc, can you tell anything about any possible brain damage?"

"Not yet Robert. Right now we can tell he has all of his senses. He obviously has his voice. The noise of the monitors was scarring him so my first instinct is to believe his hearing is just fine and you can see his eyes following things that he sees moving so it also looks like his vision is there. Anything else though we are just going to have to watch over the next days and weeks to see if there have been any effects from the accident."

While Robert was talking to the doctor Aaron had leaned over and started talking to Nate and letting Nate's little hand grab his finger. Before long Nate had quieted and had seemed content playing with Aaron's finger.

"Look who is a natural. It looks like we have a baby whisperer on our hands Robert," Dr. Thomas said with a smile. 

Robert turned to join Aaron in giving his attention to his son. With both of them talking to Nate they could see him looking back and forth at both of them trying to figure out who they were. But, it wasn't long before they had coaxed a big smile out of Nate. Robert let out a little gasp because he had never seen Nate smile before. Aaron was surprised when Robert told him that. That was when Robert started telling Aaron how difficult Rebecca had been making it for him to see Nate and that it had been over six weeks since he last saw him. Aaron wasn't aware even that Rebecca and Chrissie had moved all the way to Stoke partly to make it that much harder for Robert to be in Nate's life.

It was Robert who then asked Dr. Thomas just before he left how much longer before he could hold his son?

"Would you like to now? Would you like to feed him?" 

Robert looked scared but he nodded yes.

"You'll have to take extra precautions because of his casts and the monitor wires but there is no reason why you can't. I'll get the nurse."

"Dr. Thomas, I know I have told you this before but thank you."

"Yes, thank you," Aaron added which caused Robert to turn and smile at him while reaching out to grab Aaron's hand.

Soon the nurse was there and got everything set up for Robert. When he sat down in the chair she slowly picked up Nate and placed him in Robert's arms. At first Nate started making a fuss but after some soft words from Robert and Aaron kneeling down beside him and rubbing his finger on Nates good leg he calmed down immediately. The nurse handed Robert a bottle and showed him out to feed his son. Soon Nate was devouring the bottle he was being fed, totally content in Robert's arms. But Aaron couldn't decide who was more content, Nate or Robert as he smiled at both of them. Soon Aaron had his phone out taking non stop pictures. The nurse smiling before she snuck off and without telling anyone and went and got Liv and James who soon joined the happy husbands watching them feed Nate.

Over the next half hour after Robert, Aaron and Liv all took turns holding and feeding Nate. Each of them had the biggest grin on their face especially Liv. She didn't want to give him up when the nurses said they needed to put him back in bed. James had stood there the whole time with a smile on his face watching Robert's little family get acquainted with its newest member. He couldn't believe Robert was ready to try to do this all alone without the help of these two and anybody can see just how much they all love each other.

"Robert, I still need to talk to you about what I learned today so why don't the four of us head to the house and we'll sit down and talk."

"The house," Aaron asked.

Robert explained about the Ronald McDonald House and what a great set-up it was. James told them he had already informed them that Aaron and Liv would be joining Robert in his suite. Everyone looked at Aaron to make sure that was Ok and he nodded yes with a smile.

"So why don't we head off that way so we can sit down and chat."

Once at the home and after Aaron and Liv dropped their bags in the room they all found a quiet corner in the front lounge where they could talk.

"I spent most of the day delving into all the legal issues you are concerned about Robert."

"Bottom line, everything is good. You will be able to take Nate home when he is released as he is your biological son. I know Rebecca told you she had full custody but she had never filed any document with the courts. So that was nothing but a bluff."

Robert, Liv and Aaron all looked at each other and smiled. There was going to be no obstacles to bringing Nate home.

"We do have to get a death certificate drawn up for Rebecca and filed and Lawrence's legal team is starting that process. Robert, you and Aaron will also have to meet with child services but it was only be a formality unless they saw you were going to be taking Nate into an unsafe environment. They will be assessing how ready you are to take care of Nate and what your level of infant parenting skills are."

With that all three of them couldn't help snorting at the same time. It was Robert who spoke up. "You could probably take everything all three of know and stick it in the tip of your little finger."

"Child services will most likely pick up on that and will want you all to take some classes on raising a baby. To understand everything you need to know about caring for an infant."

"Oh I'm fully prepared to go through a crash course on what I need to know to take care of Nate," Robert said. 

"As am I and Liv," followed Aaron with a nod and smile from her.

"Except for changing nappies," said Liv. That's off the table for me and that is non negotiable she said with a firm look. Aaron and Robert just laughed.

As for any inheritance. Nate will be in line to inherit Rebecc's estate which I was told today was quite significant since Lawrence's death. There could be some other inheritance but Lawrence's team has to look into it. They had been unaware of the accident and deaths so they were unprepared when I called them today.

"All I care about right now James is making sure Nate is taken care of. I also hope I can retrieve all of his stuff from Rebecca's home. I really don't want to have to purchase all new everything for Nate. So I hope you can make that happen soon so when they release him for the hospital we will be ready."

James said he would take care of that right away and then he let them all know he needed to get going. John Paul was waiting for him for dinner. So James said his good byes and said he would be in contact again tomorrow and left.

The three of them set there for awhile each with a million thoughts going through their heads. It was Aaron who spoke first.

"Luckily we have the spare room across the hall that we can turn into a nursery."

Aaron saw this far off gaze in Robert's eyes unsure what Robert was thinking.

"You do want to return to the Mill with us don't you Rob?"

"That is what I have always wanted if you two really want me and Nate back. I know what we all said today but this is for real and forever, or at least until he's 20 or so. I do have my home in Wakefield if you aren't one hundred percent sure Aaron."

Aaron got on his knees in front of Robert. "Rob, I meant what I said today. I want my husband to come home and I want my step-son to come home too. We have been apart enough don't you think? Once we get Nate home we'll all start going to parenting classes to learn how to take care of him. You and I will also start going to some counseling sessions of our own to make sure we never fall back into any of our old habits. Hopefully you can get out of your lease in Wakefield and you and Nicola can figure out how you deal with Home James. I need to get refocused on the scrap yard. I don't know if you knew but Adam left Emmerdale in February and I haven't adjusted very well to him being gone. Especially with my husband not home either. But Robert we are a family, the four of us now. OK?"

Robert just grabbed Aaron into the biggest bear hug and after awhile, "OK" he said.

"Excuse me, Mr. Sugden," one of the home's staff said as she approached them. "There is a Mr. Martin at the front desk for you."

"Great, I'll be right up."

"Whose that," asked Aaron.

"That would be Clay, my assistant. I asked him to bring some clothes over for me because I had nothing. Been washing and wearing these same clothes since I've been here. I'll just be a minute."

Robert went and got Clay from the front desk and had him join the rest of them in the lounge. After introduction, Robert went to take the clothes Clay brought to the room. Then he took all four of them out to dinner.

They went out for pizza and while eating Aaron and Liv got acquainted with Clay and quickly learned what a great guy he was. 

Later that night back in the room Aaron and Robert talked further about the future. 

"So what about your mum and Paddy? How are they going to react to us being back together?"

"Oh, I'm sure not well. Not well at all. But ask me if I care. Because I don't. I haven't spoke to either of them for months and until they accept that I'm a grown adult and will be making all of my own decisions without their input then I will continue to not speak with them. They've known for months what they have to do if they want me to let them back into my life. So far neither has been willing to change so fuck'em. It's their loss."

"Aaron, I don't want to be an obstacle between you and your family. What kind of environment is that going to create if there is always going to be hostility there?"

"I know that Rob but I won't allow them to continue to dictate how I live my life and who I love. I've forgiven you Rob. If they can't then it's there loss. Not only will they loose out on being with me, LIv and you. They miss out on watching their step grandson grow up. It will be their loss."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes us back to Emmerdale to see how the families are coping. Of course the Dingle's and the Sugden's have their opinions about everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read this story. Not a lot happens in this chapter but it is needed to lay the groundwork for what will be coming.

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Cain, have you seen Aaron or Liv around the village the last few of days? It seems like he and Liv have left and I wonder if you or anybody else knows anything about it. Paddy, have you seen Aaron around? It just seems odd that they would take off like that without telling anyone."

"Who is he going to tell Chas since he isn't talking to any of us. He and Liv probably just decided to go away for a few days."

It had been a tough few months for Chas since Aaron had basically cut her out of his life. All because of Robert flippin Sugden. Chas refuses to forget that Robert cheated on Aaron while Aaron refuses to listen to Chas go on and on about it. Aaron was tired of his mum and the rest of his family always trying to tell him how he should live his life. Just because he had several struggles when he was still a teenager they think they still need to oversee everything he does. Aaron had let his mum and Paddy hover over his life for to many years because now when he is demanding his independence as a grown adult they struggle letting go. So Aaron has been conducting some tough love with his family by setting some strict parameters they have to live by when it comes to Aaron and Liv and until they do both him and his sister are having nothing to do with any of them. Including Chas. 

"Aaron should know I only want the best for him," Chas said to anybody that will listen.

"That is great and all however, the problem is that you think you are the only one that knows what is best for him," responded Vic as she came out of the kitchen.

"Look who's talking little miss the baby is everything," Chas says back with a sharp sneer.

"I admit I messed up with both Aaron and Robert but that doesn't mean I don't understand how Aaron feels about your interfering."

"I don't interfere"

"Yes Chas you do and you have for years. That is why Aaron has always put his walls up around you. At least it is one of the reasons he has always done it."

"And how would you know what he does."

"First off I have eyes, two of them and anybody that uses their eyes sees how defensive Aaron instantly gets when you walk into the room. He is always waiting for you tell him what he should be doing so he puts those walls up to protect himself. Secondly I know that because he and I have talked about it for years. Back when we were still teenagers I was the person he came to, along with Adam every time you made him mad. Believe me, that was a lot of times. Every time you decided to leave him to go chase after Carl King again. I have been the person listening to Aaron for a good ten years now and most of the time it is about you or Paddy and your overbearing protection of him and your inability of letting him make his own choices and his own mistakes."

Chas just scoffs at Vic when she tells her that. She has always refused to believe she wasn't doing the right thing for Aaron when she stepped in to tell him what he should do.

"These past few months should have been a wake up call for you. Aaron is serious that he wants to live his own life without your interference. The sooner you get that the sooner Aaron will start speaking to you again. You are going to have to let Aaron do his own thing. If he decides to eventually let Robert back into his life or he doesn't you and I don't get a say. He expects to be allowed to make that call without any input from any of us and he expects us to accept his decision. End of. I know that is hard for you Chas but Aaron isn't 14 anymore either."

It was a little later in the afternoon when Bernice and Nicola walked into the pub for a drink. But before they could get a drink order in Chas was there asking.

"Bernice, has Gabby heard from Liv the past few of days?"

"I would assume so. I haven't spoken to her directly regarding Liv and what they are up to."

"Well we haven't seen Liv or Aaron around the village for a couple of days so I was wondering if Gabby knew anything."

"She might but I don't know. I've never asked her," Bernice replied hoping it would appease Chas for now. Bernice had no desire to share any other information right now. She had promised Robert.

"What about you Nicola? You share the port-a-cabin with Aaron. Did he tell you anything?"

"Chas, as hard as it is for you to believe I don't monitor Aaron's itinerary just because we share office space," Nicola lied. "The rest of the village does not monitor his whereabouts 24/7 Chas. I can tell you that I have spent more time at our Leeds office than here of late so I wouldn't have been around Aaron much even if he was still in town. I'm sorry."

"Leed's office. When did you get a Leed's office?"

"When Robert moved last fall. It has worked out well for us and quite frankly I now prefer to work from there than here. It is so much closer to all of our clients. Having that office has actually made us question why we still rent out half that cabin from Aaron."

"You're not thinking of doing that are you? Aaron would never survive with that added expense."

"Aaron is a resourceful guy he'd figure something out."

"What is that suppose to me?"

"It means exactly what I said Chas. Aaron has a good head on his shoulders. He knows his business. He knows what is working and not working with his business. He'd figure something out if he had too. He is not a mental case that needs you or Paddy or others telling him what to do or how to run his business. "

Chas is getting nowhere when she is finding no one willing to tell her how Aaron needs her assistant in all of his decisions so she just scoffs and turns to serve others.

Nicola takes a breath of relief and looks at Bernice. They figure they need to only keep their mouth shut for a few more days until Nate is released. But until then they both know they need to keep their distant from the Dingles the best they can.

It was Tracy though that broke the silence as she comes into the pub with the latest gossip.

She asks anybody that will listen. "Have you seen the news?" 

Everyone just looks at her with an obvious no thus waiting for her to continue.

So Tracy reads from the paper.

"Former Emmerdale residents Christine and Rebecca White were sadly killed in an automobile accident four days ago. The accident occurred on the M6 as they were returning to their current home in Stoke from a day trip in Manchester. Rebecca's son, Nathaniel Sugden-White was seriously injured in the accident and is currently in critical condition at the Royal Children's Hospital in Manchester. Christine and Rebecca were the daughters of Lawrence White who was tragically murdered last fall by Christine's son, his grandson, Lachlan White. There are no other White family survivors. The injured child's father and family are currently with him at the RMCH."

"Oh my God, I have to get to the hospital right away," cried out Vic. Followed by Chas with, "I think I can guess where Aaron and Liv are right now too."

Chas was steaming now. "Robert flippin Sugden. I could kill him. Charity, you are going to have to cover the pub. Paddy come on. I'm not letting Aaron and Liv get sucked back into his life. It's not going to happen."

"Stop right there Chas. You aren't going anywhere. I promise you if you try to interfere not only will you permanently destroy any relationship with your son you hope to have but you'll never see him step foot in Emmerdale again. Is that what you really want."

"You knew didn't you. You have known all along where they have been and you didn't tell me. You're as bad as Robert."

"Of course I've known. Robert is my business partner. We keep each other informed when life interferes with work. Robert made me aware of the accident after it happened. Aaron and Liv has been with Robert for four days now and I have strict instructions to let them know when anyone else from Emmerdale, especially you or Vic find out so they can notify the security at the hospital to keep a look out for you and to keep you away."

"Why don't they want us there," cried Victoria.

"Why do you think. You are not on good terms with either of them are you? Neither is Chas. The last thing they need right now are headaches from dealing with either of you. Neither one of you no how to put someone else's needs before your own and that is the last thing those guys need right now. To have to deal with the likes of you two."

"Why is Aaron even there," asked Chas. "I thought he and Robert were over. It's been eight months now."

"Chas that has been nothing but your wishful thinking and your inability to sit down and really listen to Aaron. Those two are soul mates. They will always love each other and they will always migrate toward each other. Anybody could see it was only a matter of time before they would find there way back to each other. They were both miserable and they were both missing the other terribly. They were both just to stubborn to be the one to make the initial contact and reach out for the other. It was all I could do to not give them both a swift kick because I watched both of them up close being miserable."

"So Chas, you better get your head around the fact pretty damn quick that those boys are back together and you can't do anything about it."

"And Vic, you burnt your bridges with both Aaron and Rob. You have no recourse but to wait for them to be ready to let you back into their lives. You screwed up big time last year with your craziness and now you are going to have to pay the consequences. So you might as well take that pouty face off, head back to the kitchen and wait for Rob to open the door for you."

"No, no, I will not accept my son and Robert back together. That man is poison and he'll hurt him again," said Chas.

"Spoken by the woman you has cheated on how many men over the years? The woman who abandoned her son how many times over the years? The woman whose transgressions make Robert's pale in comparison. You Chas, have no room to point fingers at Robert."

"So can you at least tell us anything about what is happening," asked Vic.

Nicola sighed, looked at Bernice for a moment and decided letting them know what she knows can't hurt.

"Robert got the call four days ago that Nate had been in an accident and was in the hospital in Manchester. By the time he got there Nate was already in surgery. It was later that night when he found out about Chrissie and Rebecca. Nate had been put in a coma. He had some broken bones, internal injuries and he lost a lot of blood. However they were most concerned with possible brain injuries from the accident. Nate woke up after four days and so far appears to be doing well enough that he could be released in a few days. He seems to have all of his senses but the doctors say it could take weeks for potential brain injuries to show."

"Robert was trying to deal with all of this all alone and from what I have been told by Aaron he was on the verge of a complete breakdown. It was Robert's attorney who contacted Aaron without Robert knowing it. Aaron got Liv out of school and they headed to Manchester immediately. From what I gather it has been a very positive reunion as both of them admitted how much they missed the other. 

"Right now Robert, Aaron and Liv are getting themselves reacquainted with each other while also being their for Nate. All of them are taking care of Nate. I have some pictures if you want to see."

Nicola pulls her phone out and brings up some of the photos Robert had sent her of each of them feeding and holding Nate. Of Robert and Aaron attempting to change his nappies. Liv and Nate playing with a stuffed animal and a group picture taken by one of the nurses of the new four unit family. She passed the photos to Chas and Vic and everyone else who wanted to see them.

When Chas saw the pictures of Aaron with Nate she knew. She knew. Suddenly her whole demeanor changed. She was finally starting to understand.

"Now Chas, Vic here is what you need to know. Robert and Aaron still haven't decided if they are going to return to the Mill or to Wakefield where Robert currently lives. Home James has flourished since we set up an office down there that Robert works from. I would have any problem if they lived there. Aaron has struggled keeping the scrap yard going since Adam left. Most anybody that was paying attention would know that. Now I personally think the bigger problem was he was missing Robert so the motivation wasn't there. I think having his family back together he would have the motivation to get the yard back making money again. Especially with Robert at his side helping him. But Chas, I can tell you, Aaron would also not hesitate to shut down the yard for good, sell the Mill and move in with Rob. It would be easy for him to find work down there. Any kind of work he wanted. So you need to think about that when it comes time to start having contact with him again."

Chas did listen to Nicola. She also remembers her conversations with Liv last summer in Mauritius when Liv jumped her for not being there for her and Robert when Aaron was in prison. She knows the boys love each other and that Aaron would eventually forgive Robert. She is surprised it had taken as long as it had for them to get back together. It is hard for Chas when it comes to Aaron. She loves her son so much while also being aware of how much she has hurt him since he was a child. But that has never stopped her from just bulldozing in and giving her opinion regardless if Aaron wanted it or not. She knows Robert has been more good than bad for Aaron. It has just always been hard for her to let go and let Aaron leave the nest but now she knows she has to let that happen. But can she?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a bit of fluff of the guys discussing their plans once Nate gets out of the hospital. Another chapter that lays the groundwork for future chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for still reading this story. We're on the down slop now. Just a few chapters left.

CHAPTER NINE

"The secrets out," announced Robert as he entered their suite where Aaron and Liv were lounged in front of the TV. "We are now the talk of Emmerdale."

"How?"

"Apparently there was a small blurb in the Hotton Press about the accident and that Nate's father and family was with him at the hospital. Nicola says it didn't take anyone long to figure out who the family part was in that blurb."

It was Liv who then says, "Can't believe we haven't heard from Chas or Vic or have them already here."

"According to both Nicola and Bernice they read the riot act to the two of them. Told them what could happen if they tried to throw their weight around," said Robert.

"What could happen," asked Aaron.

"According to Bernice, Nic told them if they were to pushy you just might close the yard, sell the Mill and move to Wakefield where I live now."

"Really, you live in Wakefield? I can't believe I didn't know that."

"When I first left Emmerdale I rented a room in Hotton for about a month to still be close to you. Then I found out that you had started counseling. I still wanted to be near in case you did want to see me again. But after that last time I reached out to you and you told me it was good that I had left and you wanted me to stay away that is when I started looking for a permanent new home. I didn't want to stay in Hotton because it was to close to Emmerdale so I started looking around Leeds."

It bothered Aaron today to hear the things he had said to Robert last summer. He was in a really bad place back then and he needed space to deal with his issues but he never intended to be as hurtful to Rob as he was. He also never wanted Rob to leave Emmerdale. Not only had he missed seeing Rob around the village he felt guilty for pushing him away. He also knew his pushing Rob out of the village caused some unhappiness in the village. While Robert never had a huge fan base among the villagers a lot of them disapproved of Aaron and his family literally forcing Rob out of Emmerdale.

"I found my place after awhile. It's not actually in Wakefield but it's a Wakefield address. I then found some office space that was available to rent. It wasn't that far from the cottage so it all felt right. It felt like it was suppose to be. Nic and I decided to hire an office manager and it was the best decision. The business flourished and it all made it easier to not hurt as much about loosing you. Since my life was now only about work my new set-up made it all so much easier."

"It had to be hard with Rebecca being that far away."

"Not at all. As I had always tried to tell you, I had no feelings for Rebecca and that never changed just because she was pregnant with Nate. I was able to meet here in Hotton for any doctor appointments she wanted me at but she didn't want me at any of them. She made it very clear that she didn't want me around and that she intended to file for full custody once Nate was born."

"And you were good with that?"

"No I wasn't but I was also tired of fighting. I was hurting from what I had done and ultimately losing you so I projected all of my guilt onto Rebecca and the baby. Then it wasn't much longer before all of the internal fighting amongst the White's started which ended eventually in the shooting. I had no desire to be anywhere near that family once I heard about everything."

"So are you telling me you don't want to leave Wakefield?" 

"No, what I'm saying is we have options. Do you want to keep trying to run the scrap yard or would you want to try something else? Is the Mill super important to you? Is living in Emmerdale important to you? If you and Liv are serious about being with me and Nate there are choices for us. That is all I'm saying Aaron is we have options if we're really going to give this ago again."

"Of course I want this Rob. We wouldn't have shown up four days ago and stayed here with you if we didn't. It is just something I have never thought about before. Living some place other than Emmerdale."

Robert could see in Aaron's eyes that the thought of moving from Emmerdale scared him.

"It's not anything we have to decide tonight Aaron. But we need to talk about it because Nate is going to be released soon and we are going to need a plan. Child Services are going to need to know what we intend to do."

"I guess it is just something I've never thought about. I just assumed I'd always live in Emmerdale. What would you do with your office and help if you did come back to Emmerdale?"

"We'd keep it open. We have become to successful with it to not keep it open. Maybe we find office space closer to Emmerdale. As for Clay we would do all we could to keep him. He has been such a valuable employee. It would hurt if we lost him."

"I haven't even seen your current home so I can't compare. Tell me about it."

"The Mill is larger. It has three bedroom so we would have a room for Nate. My current cottage only has two bedrooms so we would have to figure out something for Nate. There would be some downsizing from what you have gotten use to with the Mill. Liv would also have to look for a new school again. That has to play into this too." 

"What do you think Liv? You have an opinion?"

"I'm like Aaron. I haven't seen your current place Rob so I can't compare. Emmerdale was starting to feel like home and I love the Mill but being a family is the most important thing to me where ever we end up living."

Aaron leans over and kisses Robert. "She's right. All that matters is rebuilding our family. Where we do that is unimportant."

"Well, If I'm honest then Aaron, I don't know how excited I am thinking about moving back to Emmerdale. Me and Emmerdale have never gotten on so going back and dealing with all the crap that I know I'll face, it's not something I look forward to."

"Well, like you said, we don't have to decide tonight. So let's all sleep on it and talk more tomorrow."

With that Aaron and Rob decided it was time to go to bed so they said good night to Liv and headed to the bedroom.

Once in bed Robert and Aaron continued their conversation. "So what are you thinking Rob?"

"Truth?"

"No, lie to me. Of course the truth."

"I'm scared." 

"Of what"

"The list is long. I'm scared that Nate is going to have some long term side effects from this accident. I'm scared I'm going to fuck him up and he'll grow up to be as bad as I was. I'm scared about being a father and being responsible for that little guy. I'm scared I'm going to hurt you and Liv again because I always hurt everyone I love. I'm scared this is all going really fast and you might not want me back in your life as much as you say you do. We haven't even had a chance to talk about so many things we need to talk about and yet we're already discussing where we should live. I've got a little life that 100% depends on me now which doesn't give me any room to mess this up. So, truth Aaron. I'm scared about a lot of things."

Aaron reached over and pulled Rob in close to him and held him tight. "You're not alone. I'm scared too. That's a little baby I have said I want to help raise. What do I know about raising babies? I'm verily surviving a 15 year old teenager. I'm scared too about us but I'm not scared about our love for each other. We've both made a lot of mistakes and brought a lot of baggage to our relationship. Baggage neither of us knew how to deal with. But Robert, I want this more than anything. You're the love of my life. You have been since we first met over three years ago. I've worked hard to learn to deal with many of my mental issues and insecurities. I'm better prepared now to make a relationship work than I was a year ago. And you're right. We haven't had a chance to talk. Just the two of us away from everything. But that's ok. We have time to do that. Right now it's about Nate and getting him well and back home. Once we get ourselves settled and Nate moved in we'll take the time for ourselves that we need and reacquaint ourselves with each other. I want to know everything that you went through while we were not together and I want to tell you everything I've been through. This is suppose to be Rob. So let's not go into it scared. Ok babe?"

Robert just curled in tighter to Aaron after hearing everything he had to say. "Babe eh," Rob says with a big green on his face. "I like hearing you call me that. I've missed that so much and was afraid I would never get to hear you call me that again. I've learned a lot about myself these past months too through counseling and I want to share it all with you. The most important thing I've learned and I keep learning is communication and the importance of it. A lot has happened that has forced me to learn to be a better communicator and I promise to be that with you Aaron because I know that has been my biggest downfall. But not anymore, ok? So let's get Nate well and back home with us and speaking of back home with us, what are your real thoughts Aaron? I know we both didn't commit to anything earlier out in the lounge so tell me what your first thoughts are, please."

Aaron rolls to his side so he is looking directly at Robert.

"I really don't want to leave the Mill. Not yet anyway. It was suppose to be our home and we really haven't had a chance to make it our home yet. I'm also thinking I want to keep the scrap yard going too. I know I have struggled since Adam left but those struggles were more about us than him. I was already hurting and not focused before Adam left because I was missing you and not doing anything about it. I think part of the reason Adam left was because I had become so distant and not caring about the yard. He ran out of reasons to stay so he left and I was just never got motivated after that. It hasn't helped that I've not been speaking to most of my family for the past 6 months either. But I want to make the yard work and I think the first step in making that happen is having you by my side to keep me motivated and focused."

"Then that is what we will do. The Mill it will be and I'll help you where I can to get that yard up and running again. Maybe we can even hire you some help. Whatever it takes."

Aaron leans into Rob and passionately kisses him on his lips while using his right hand to run his fingers through Rob's hair and then rubbing circles on his back. " That sounds like a plan babe." Aaron finally said with a smile as he pulled away from Rob.

"James is suppose to let us know tomorrow about when we can go to Rebecca's and get Nate's stuff. Nic and Jimmy arranged for a Home James truck. I just have to let her know when and where and that we'll be taking everything back to Emmerdale instead of Wakefield. Nic and Bernice have both said they will come too because they don't think you or I are smart enough to know what all is Nate's nursery stuff. I have to admit, she's probably right when it comes to me," chuckled Rob while Aaron just smiled and agreed.

I'll need to go because James is setting up a meeting with the White attorney's to go over everything connected with the wills. I also want to look for other mementos for Nte. Regardless of how you or I feel about Rebecca and her family I want Nate to know who his mother was and I want him to know about her family. So I'm hoping I can find some things there I can take that will help him learn about them when he gets older."

"That's a good idea. Maybe they have some photo albums or something that we can take and we'll put a book together for him that will tell Nate about his mother and her family."

"I also was sort of hoping you would be willing to stay here at the hospital with Nate that day. I'd hate for him to have to go a while day without seeing at least one of us since I know he is getting use to seeing us every day now. Would you do that for me?"

"Let's see, so instead of going to Stoke and spending the whole day loading baby furniture and other stuff into a moving van you want me to stay in an air conditioned room and play with our baby boy all day. I don't know Rob, that's a pretty tall order you're asking," smiled Aaron. 

Rob just grabbed and tickled Aaron on his side making him jump and laugh. 

"Liv can choose what she wants to do. She might like getting away from the hospital for a day. With Bernice coming she might talk Gabby into coming too. Whatever she wants to do is fine by me Aaron."

With that the boys cuddled up again to fall asleep. "Good night Mr. Dingle." "Good night Mr. Sugden. Thank you for everything. I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they prepare to collect Nate's baby things from Rebecca's home all of the parties involved take a moment to think back over the past year and half to see how they got where they are at today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow building to the end. There are probably only five or so chapters left to this story. Probably nothing to dramatic happening from here but you never know. Thank you for continuing to read the story.

CHAPTER TEN

"You guys ready to go? We have two and half hours in the car ahead of us. It's going to be a long day ladies," Nicola was telling Bernice and Gabby as they got ready to head out. "We can stop at the cafe for coffee's and," Nicola is interrupted by a knock at the door and startled to find Chas and Victoria standing on her front step. "Chas, Vic what on earth are you doing here and at this hour?"

"I know we haven't been invited but Vic and I really want come with you today and help."

"And exactly where do you think we are going."

"Nicola, I know, we know you are meeting up with the guys to help them load up the babies nursery. I know Aaron and Robert won't expect us but we want to help. You made a lot of sense what you told us the other day. It's a good place to make a peace offering too. Away from Emmerdale, neutral ground and with you guys there to not let anything get out of hand."

"I am not confortable surprising the guys with you two this morning. And to be perfectly honest, I don't trust you Chas. You have given me no reason to believe you'll behave the whole day down there."

"Nicola, please. I miss Aaron and I need him back in my life. He's going to become a father too. That's big so it's time for me to be there for him."

"And Robert." "Ok, and Robert too," Chas said very unconvincing.

"And I miss my brother. Bernice, you know how much I love Robert. He's my brother. I know I messed up big time last summer and said some horrible things. I'm not expecting them to forgive me today but I need to start to try to mend fences. Today could be a start. Please."

"Vic, you know how stubborn your brother is. He's just like you. All Sugden. He'll never forgive me if you show up today and end up being your gobby self all demanding and acting like you know best like you always do."

Vic looked a little shocked and hurt hearing that from Nicola. "What gives you the right to say those things to us. You're not exactly perfect yourself."

"But Victoria, I'm not the one who messed up their relationship with their brother or their son and now need to grovel and check my tongue to earn their trust back. No, I'm the good friend who is looking out for their best interest. Robert is dealing with a life changing event right now and he doesn't need a sister or mother-in-law not supporting him in the right way while adjusting to his new life."

"If we let you come and you abuse my trust, well, you don't want to be on my bad side. Believe me. Plus, we are working when we are there. You come with us then you do you share of the work."

Nicola and Bernice finally agreed to let the two of them come along so the five women took off for Stoke unsure how this day would unfold.

===========================================

"Are you sure you're good staying behind with Nate? We can all go if you want and just let the nurses take care of him. He won't remember."

"Of course I'm good Rob. Go, you go take care of what has to be done and I'll stay here with Nate. It will be a good day for him and I to bond further without anyone else to bother us. "

"I love you Aaron. I don't know how I got so lucky but I did." Robert wraps his arms around Aaron's waist and pulls him in for a kiss. These past five days since Aaron has been by his side has been a prayer answered. He never wants to lose Aaron again. After pulling away from Aaron's lips he leaned back down and kissed Aaron's forehead one more time before heading out the door to meet Liv downstairs and wait for James to pick them up.

Aaron watched Robert leave the suite for the day in Stoke. He would of liked to go with Rob and Liv but he was looking forward to spending the day alone with Nate. He was falling in love with the little boy and no longer felt the pinch of dread when he first sees him. Aaron had always been afraid that Nate would remind him of what Robert did. But he doesn't sees that when he looks at Nate. He just sees a little boy who gets a big grin on his face when he sees Aaron. A little boy that is learning to love rubbing his hands through Aaron's stubble on his face. It doesn't mean though that Aaron still doesn't have moments of doubt. Of course he does. 

It had been a tough eighteen months. Eighteen months since Robert had asked him to marry him in the middle of a car crash. Eighteen months since he told Robert to save himself and leave him to die. Eighteen months since he briefly drowned at the bottom of the lake before Robert saved him. Eighteen months since telling Robert yes in the hospital and eighteen months since she arrived in Emmerdale and changed everything. 

His growing insecurities with Robert that led to his attack on Kasim. The fear of facing prison that Robert had helped him forget for one day with that wonderful surprise wedding that he will never forget. The happiest day of his life. The misery of prison and everything thing that happened to him there. Jason. The nightmare that has become Jason that took nine months to get rid of for good. The horrible decisions to not communicate with Robert but to instead use drugs to deal with his suffering. Then the horrible way he treated the love of his life that lead to that night. The pain when Robert confessed then the torture he put himself through last summer with self harming again and the drugs before Robert finally confronted him and he had to admit he couldn't do it anymore and then watched Robert walk away from the guilt.

It was so hard watching Robert walk away. The pain when he took off his ring and put it in the door realizing his marriage very well could be over. The nightmares that came back and not having Robert them to help him through them. How had it gotten so bad so fast. Then, the continued hurt seeing Rebecca in the village acting all proud of his accomplishment. Not having a clue what Robert was doing or how he was doing. He tried to stay away and not care but that was impossible. He kept inquiring with Nicola on how Rob was doing. Not knowing if she was telling him the truth or not. But he never heard from Robert as the weeks moved into months. After Rebecca gave birth he thought he might see Robert in the village but he never did. Then Rebecca left Emmerdale. He wanted to reach out to Robert so bad but he never did. He decided he should try to move on. He actually thought meeting other guys would help but those nights with other guys just made him miss Robert more. 

He hated walking away from his mum, Paddy and the rest of the Dingle's but he hated even more their non stop hatred toward Robert. Despite their separation he still loved the man and would not tolerate his family dragging him through the mud. But they didn't know how to be quiet and just move on so it forced his hand and it's hurt being isolated from them these past months. 

Now here he was at the Children's hospital in Manchester taking care of the result of that one night mistake Robert had made. He had been missing Robert for weeks if not months and even though he had wanted to he had not reached out to him. Aaron had to admit he didn't know if he would have if the accident hadn't happened. Would he have been brave enough or would he had forced himself to stay away forever? He'll never know the answer to that question because of the phone call James made to him a week ago. Rebecca and Chrissie were dead. Nate was seriously hurt. Robert was at his side alone, falling apart and needed Aaron. So here he is. Happy but scared.

Could it happen again is a thought that creeps into Aaron's thoughts every now and then. He and Robert had tried to find times to be alone and just talk about them but it has been hard spending all day at the hospital and then sharing a hotel suite with Liv. The only alone time they had was when they went to bed and most days both of them were exhausted and just wanted to sleep. They tried to carve out some private time for the two of them but it was hard. They both knew they were there for Nate first and everything else had to wait until Nate was out of danger. Aaron understood that but it also left the door open just enough for doubts to enter. 

==========================

Liv was in the backseat as she rode with Robert and James to Stoke. She had her Ipod so she wasn't listening to what the men were talking about. She had her own thoughts going anyway. She saw how scared Robert was. How scared he was for Nate's survival and then after he was getting better the fear of now having to be a full time dad. She couldn't imagine what that feeling would be like. One day you're not in your sons life that much, fighting with Rebecca to even get a chance to see him and the next day being his only remaining family, his only parent. Liv could tell Robert was scared he'd mess everything up. He probably should be scared. He's been an idiot way more than once just in the two years she had known him. It was hard to believe it had been two years since Robert and Aaron had shown up at her home in York. 

So much had happened both good and bad. She thought back to how hard she was on Robert after the trial. When she almost got him sent to prison then how much he had helped her get through Gordon's death and funeral. She smiled thinking about that first trip the three of them took together to Wales and how much of a dork Robert was trying to kayak. She remembers the pain in Robert's eyes at the hospital the day of the accident and not knowing if Aaron was going to live or not. Then the happiness of both of their eyes the day of their wedding followed by the pain the following day when Aaron left for prison. She also remembers how hurt Aaron was the day he told her about Robert cheating on him and getting Rebecca pregnant. She wanted to hurt Robert for the pain he put Aaron through but that night laying in bed she started remembering all of the pain Robert had been in with Aaron in prison. 

She remember how hurt he was when she told him Aaron was using drugs. She also could see how lost Aaron was without Robert these past months. He always put on a brave face in public and acted all tough and like he was moving on with his life but she saw him at home when no one was looking. She saw the look on his face this past winter when he would come home in the morning after being out on the pull with some guy all night. She saw in his eyes how miserable he felt. Like he had just cheated on Robert. After a couple of weeks of hook-ups her brother was almost sick with unhappiness. So yeah, it has been a long tough two years where she gained a perfect little family and then lost it and now hopefully she's gaining it back plus one. 

Now she was going to be an aunt and big sister. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Now she was going to have to be the proper one setting a good example for Nate. She had pushed Aaron and Robert to the limits with her behavior these past years. Will Nate be doing that to her. She realizes she has a few years before she has to worry about that but still this little guy was going to look up to her and hopefully love her. Suddenly she was realizing, she couldn't wait. 

================================

Robert was sitting in the passenger seat as James was driving the three of them to Stoke. This was going to be a big day and he wasn't sure how he was feeling about it. He was going to be in Rebecca and Chrissie's home without them. Even though he knew they were both no longer alive it still felt like he was going to be somewhere he shouldn't be. It felt like he was intruding on their lives when he is there to gather all of Nate's belongings plus any mementos he felt it would be good for Nate to have of the White's when he grows up. 

His life had changed so much in the past 14 months since the day he and Aaron got married. Still the happiest day of his life. He had never felt as complete as he did that day. But since that day, so much pain. He knew Aaron would be going to prison but he had no idea the misery he would feel the whole time he was inside. 

Then there was those 72 hours in March that changed his families life forever. From Liv and Gabby's little party to not being able to visit Aaron to Liv being expelled to to her confessing about Aaron's drug use to the inevitable confrontation with his husband that ended in Aaron telling him he never wanted to see him again to the night ending with the worst decision of his life with Rebecca. Three days that changed lives forever. Three days that began 13 months of the worse hell Robert has ever felt. The eventual destruction of his marriage. Watching Aaron completely breakdown and start self harming plus seeking out drugs again. The pain of walking away from Aaron and leaving the village. Going through his own breakdown alone after he had moved to Wakefield and having never told anyone yet today about it. Not sleeping or eating while putting every ounce of energy into the business. If Nicola only knew what it had cost him health wise for the business to have the success that it's had these last months. 

Then there was the premature birth of Nate after Lachlan's killing spree. He had hardly thought about his son through all of Rebecca's pregnancy. His mind would never go there. Opening that door also opened the door to all of the pain he had caused his family and he couldn't bare that. So keeping that door closed and having no thoughts about his son was pure survival mode for Robert. But when Nate was born and knowing he had already lost Aaron and Liv something clicked in him. Maybe he was being given one more chance to get it right. Nate was his last chance to be the man Robert always want to be. The man Jack Sugden could be proud of. But Rebecca and Chrissie had other ideas. They had no desire for Robert to be in their life or Nate's either. After the shootings and trial those two become bitter about everything and just wanted out of the village and cutting contact with everyone, especially Robert. So Robert went through five months of fighting with Rebecca for the right to see his son. She made it even harder when they moved to Stoke. Until a week ago when Chrissie drove them into two lorries. In one instant everyone's worlds changed once again one year later.

The change has Robert and Aaron reunited with Aaron back at the hospital taking care of Nate while Robert was here. It seemed like it was a cruel fate that brought him and Aaron back together but here they were. While Robert was so happy and relieved to have Aaron back he knows they still have work to do make their relationship right going forward. He is under no delusion that everything is perfect now. But the door is open to fix what he broke a year ago and he won't stop until it's fixed.

Now Robert is listening to James explain what all was going to happen once they got to Stoke. While his friends loaded up the obvious items of Nate's the two of them would be meeting with the White Industry legal team to discus Nate's inheritance and how everything was going to work moving forward. Then they would be going through Rebecca and Chrissie's belongings to see what they wanted for Nate. Yes, these past 14 months had been not as planned but they happened and Robert is determined to finish crawling out of the hole he had dug himself into.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang collects Nate's things for Rebecca's home. Robert meets with the attorney's and learns of Nate's inheritance. Vic and Chas meet up with the boys and Nate while Robert and Vic and a short private chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks for continuing to read this story as it begins to wind down. Everything is now happening as the new family is deciding what their future is going to be and who all is going to be a part of it. Hope you enjoy.

CHAPTER ELEVEN

By the time James, Robert and Liv arrived at the home Jimmy and the Home James van was already there along with the White family attorney's. After the introductions they entered the home. Robert had to admit he had some strange feelings as he entered the home and saw pictures of the White's throughout the house. As Liv said, it felt weird being in their home knowing neither Rebecca or Chrissie were still alive. The home just looked like they were away for a few days. 

"Hey Rob, I think you need to see this." Liv had just received a text from Grabby telling her how far out they were but more importantly to warn her that Vic and Chas were with them. 

"What now?"

"Ummm, we're going to have some surprise visitors," Liv responded as she handed Robert her phone to see Gabby's text. 

You could see the instant change in Robert's face as he read the text. "Why Nic. Why on earth did you do this? Today is already going to be stressful enough, now this."

"What's going on," asked Jimmy while James was also looking on.

"It would seem your lovely wife has allowed my sister and Chas to tag along and they will all be here in about fifteen minutes." Jimmy knew what that was going to mean and just turned around and went back to work in the nursery while Robert just shook his head as he followed James to the study where they were going to sit down and meet with the White attorney's. 

Robert and the attorney's had just sat down to start their discussions when it all began.

"What do you mean Aaron isn't here. He is the whole reason I came. Where is he? Where's Robert? I'm sure it's his fault Aaron's not here."

"Hello Chas, so pleasant to hear your lovely voice this morning."

"Where's my boy? Why isn't he here?"

"Because he's," "ROOOBERTTTT" Vic screams as she runs toward her brother and wraps her arms around him.

"Hi Vic" Robert says as he hugs her back before she breaks away and takes a quick look at a very frustrated looking Chas. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, no nothing at all. Chas was just in the middle of trying to accuse me of something. I'm surprised it took her all of twenty seconds here before she started in on me."

Vic looks at Chas with resignation knowing it was impossible for her to be civil even today. Nicola and Bernice were also now entering and could see that a confrontation was already taking place between Chas and Robert.

"Oh for God sake Chas. You haven't even been here two minutes and you are starting. Doing everything you promised me you wouldn't."

"And why do you assume it is me and not Robert."

"Are you kidding me. Everyone in this room knows you Chas and the vendetta you have against Robert whereas Robert couldn't give two shits about you. He's here to take care of things for his son and not to pick a fight with you. On the other hand you flat out lied to me and you're here to stir the pot and hoping you could make Robert look bad in front of Aaron. I'm I right or am I right?"

Chas stood there speechless for a moment before finally replying, "It wasn't like that at all. I," 

"Will you just stop it Chas," Vic said. "All of these people are here to help Robert gather Nate's belongings. Nicola and Bernice were gracious enough to let us come along without anyone knowing and the instant we get here you start to lay into Robert and try to turn this into your own little war against Robert and Aaron getting back together. "

"As I was saying. Aaron stayed back at the hospital with Nate today. We didn't want to leave Nate alone for the day so Aaron stayed back because I had to be here to meet with the attorney's. Nicola, you brought the two of them so they're your responsibility to keep busy. I'm not here today for a family reunion or to fight with Chas. We are here to gather the things we need for Nate plus I have to meet with the attorney's. Anything else, I don't have time for because Liv and I intend to get back to Aaron and Nate as soon as possible."

Robert turned and headed back into the study. "You don't even have a minute for your sister?" 

"I might have but that was before your employer chose to light a match to any good will I might have had. Now, I'm going in there to deal with Nate's future." 

"He's my nephew, can I join you?"

Robert just looked at her with the most 'are you serious' look he could give her then turn back toward the study and closed the door behind him. Vic's face fell instantly realizing this day had not started as she had hoped. 

==========================

James and the White attorney's were waiting for Robert. They could tell he was already stressed out from the little confrontation he just had in the front room. The group of them just looked at Robert who was apologizing for the outburst they heard and that this was a tough day but he was ready to get on with the meeting.

"Well Robert, after reviewing the family wills there really isn't to much to go over. With Lachlan being incarcerated it leaves Nathaniel as the sole remaining survivor of the White family estate. The will specifies that 30% of the current value of the estate must be put into a trust for Nathaniel to be held until he turns twenty-one. The remaining will need to be managed by you as Nathaniel's power of attorney. You will have the ability to run his estate as you feel."

"As you know Robert the portfolio is quite extensive. There are several properties in Yorkshire and Staffordshire including this home that Rebecca purchased this past winter. There is the vacation home in St. Ives. Lawrence had also recently invested in a farm equipment business in Spain while Rebecca had just finalized two weeks ago the purchase of an estate and winery in Italy."

"As for the rest of the business, I think you are already aware of most of it as it hasn't changed since you left the company two years ago. Lawrence had sold off parts of the original business but the estate still owns 60%. "

Robert's head is spinning at this point. He had not been expecting a total inheritance plus he hadn't been aware of the recent purchases made by Lawrence and Rebecca. He was feeling very overwhelmed at the moment. Three years ago this would have been everything Robert had dreamed of. But today, while he'll enjoy never having to worry about money, it is no longer is sole priority. Aaron, Nate and Liv were now what mattered and really nothing else. As long as he and Aaron can take care of their family he's happy. It's a new feeling for Robert and he likes it.

"I doubt if you want to go over every business in detail today Robert so I'll just leave with you and your attorney an overview report of everything that will be a part of the inheritance. So with that, I'm not sure if there is anything else we need to go over at this time. I'm sure you and your attorney will have questions in the future but right now it is probably best if we just turn over to you the keys to this place and leave you to it. I'm sure this has all been very overwhelming but I have no doubt Robert that you'll figure it all out and do just fine. I hope your son gets well very soon and the two of you forge a great life together."

With that the White attorney's provided James with some final detail then saw themselves out. Robert and James remained in the study for a bit not really talking when Victoria stuck her head in. "Is everything Ok? No surprises?"

James stood up and as he was leaving the room he patted Robert on his shoulder. Robert then turned to look at Vic with an expression she could not understand. "Oh there were surprises. Lots and lots of surprises." Victoria just frowned and was about to ask further before Robert spoke first. "I really need to talk to Aaron right now so if you could give me a moment I would appreciate it."

"I can do that but before you call Aaron I would like to ask you something but please don't get upset." Robert just looked at her waiting. "Chas and I would like to come with you back to Manchester. I would like to see Nate if you would let me and I know Chas really wants to see Aaron."

"And what is her intentions with Aaron? I assume it will be trying to talk him into leaving me again, like always." Robert just sighed after asking that. The last thing he really wanted to deal with today was Chas Dingle and her ongoing quest to keep her son away from him. 

"I have no idea what Chas plans to say to Aaron since they haven't talked for months but I'm sure you aren't to far off. She's been quite embarrassing all morning so far and I regret even being with her today."

"I heard that Vic and I didn't appreciate it." Chas had been standing just outside the study door listening to Vic and Robert's conversation. 

Vic was about to say something back but Robert quickly spoke first. "I don't have the will or the patience to listen to the two of you going back and forth. My head is spinning right now and all I want to do is get the work done here and get back to Aaron and Nate."

"So my original question about the two of us coming to Manchester?"

"I'm getting ready to call Aaron. I will ask him. If he is good with seeing both of you the I'll let you come. But if he says no, then I say no."

With that Robert left the house and walked into the back garden and dialed Aaron. They talked for a good twenty minutes with Robert not leaving anything out. He gave Aaron a quick overview that Nate's inheritance had been significant but he'd go over details later with him. He then told him about the surprise appearance from Chas and Vic and their request to come to Manchester. Vic and Chas watched from the window as Robert continued to debate with Aaron on what to do. In the end they decided to let them come but they both agreed if either got out of line they would be asked to leave.

========================

The drive back to Manchester had been mostly quiet. It had taken until mid afternoon to get everything loaded in the van that Robert wanted for Nate. Vic had tried to start conversations with Robert but it was very obvious he had no desire to start conversations with her or anyone else outside of James. The two of them spoke vaguely about things that needed to be done in the next couple of days. They also laughed at some inside jokes of theirs and talked about some things no one else in the car understood. Finally being shut out was getting to Vic.

"So are you going to continue to not talk to the rest of us and just shut us out? I'm your sister Rob. I love you and you are treating me like I'm some alien from Mars."

Robert turned around in his seat to look back at Chas and his sister. "I agreed to let you come to the hospital to see Nate. That does not mean I have forgiven you for all of the grief and misery you dished out to Aaron and me last year. You expect me to just turn the other cheek and forget it because your family. It doesn't work that way Vic. You made choices and all choices come with consequences. I made choices and have paid the consequences. That is how it works. As for Chas, Aaron has agreed to meet with you but has told me in no uncertain terms if she gives any grief I'm to kick her out at the next truck stop and let her find her own way home." 

Chas gave Robert one of her viscious stares. But Robert didn't back down. "If you don't believe, let's text Aaron right now and see what he says." 

"I haven't said a word Robert but you're doing a fine job or racking up points against you."

"What? You think this is a competition? You think you're coming to Manchester to convince Aaron to walk away? Chas, I use to give you lot of credit for knowing your son but it seems you really don't know him at all. You think you're going to march into that hospital and throw that Dingle family guilt trip at him. Well good luck with that."

Before Robert turned around he yelled to the far back of the SUV. "Hey kiddo, did I get you everything you needed?"

Liv raised her hand giving Robert a thunbs up and then a big smile. "Got it. Thanks. You're the best."

Vic and Chas are now looking back and forth at Liv and Robert realizing they have been texting each other the whole time they have been in the car. Both of them really were starting to see how big of outcasts they were. This wasn't going to be as easy as they assumed it was going to be with both thinking they could win over Robert and Aaron charm. 

==============================

Robert got Chas and Vic checked in at the Ronald McDonald House before they walked over to the hospital to see Nate and Aaron. When they got to the nursery Aaron was in the middle of feeding Nate. After giving Aaron a kiss he kissed Nate on the forehead. He's eyes lit up while he pushed the bottle away and gave Robert a big smile. It was obvious that he was now recognizing his fathers. Nate was happy to see Robert and wanted him to hold him so Robert switched places with Aaron to finish feeding his son. Aaron then let Vic and Chas into the room to see the boy. Nate wasn't sure what to make of the two strangers but he was in Robert's arms so he was content. 

Vic couldn't believe how big he was since she last saw him about four months ago. Chas had never seen the boy before since she had not been around Rebecca after she gave birth. Both women could see how content Nate was with both Aaron and Robert plus they could see how good both boys were with the baby. It looked like they had the feeding part down at least. It was about that time when one of the nurses told them that there could only be two in the nursery at a time with Nate so Chas took the opportunity to suggest to Aaron that they go get some coffee. Aaron gave Robert a quick glance and saw Robert nod and give him the nonverbal go ahead to go talk to his mum. So Aaron left with Chas while Vic stayed in the nursery with Robert.

"Oh Rob, he has grown so much since I saw him last and he looks more like you now than he did when he was born. He's going to be a little mini-me as he grows up."

"Yeah, it's pretty weird to look at a miniature little me every day. Sorta spooky actually," Robert said with a chuckle as Nate finished his bottle.

"It looked like he and Aaron are bonding too. That's good."

"Aaron got a smile out of him in the first five minutes when he saw him for the first time. I swear Aaron is a natural with him. Even with some of the other kids around here. He's like a magnet as they all migrate to him. He's going to be a great dad."

"As are you Robert. I can tell. You're different you around Nate. A good you."

"Well between Aaron and I we're figuring it all out. The nurses here have been great. They have taught us a lot. Even Liv is getting into the act becoming all big sister like with him."

"So, about Aaron, are you two getting everything figured out between you?"

"I think so. I hope so. We've both wanted to reach out to the other for some time now but I think fear was holding us both back. We've never stopped loving each other. I think anyone can see that. I think we're both just working through the fear that we're going to mess it up again."

"I'm really sorry for my part in messing everything up last year. I don't know why I got the way I did but it wasn't right. I know that now. My behavior was shameful. I'm not sure if Aaron has really gotten over what I did. We have hardly talked at all these past months. We lived a couple hundred meters from each other but it was like we lived in different villages. We never saw each other at all."

"Give him time Vic. He and I still have a lot to work out first. The hospital environment isn't the ideal place to be discussing relationship issues. Not when we're here for Nate. So give him time. Let us work ourselves out first." Robert responded with a smile.

" So what do you think he and Chas are talking about."

"Oh I"m sure she is using her subtle manipulative skills to try to convince Aaron to not be with me. I have no doubt she is reminding Aaron of all of my faults and he should run as far away as possible."

"You're not worried he'll listen?"

"I can't afford to worry about that anymore. I hope he doesn't listen to her but if he does I can't fight it. I've hurt him in the past so there is justification to stay away. Plus, now I have Nate. I can't lose focus on that to worry about what Chas might convince Aaron of. If she does then it wasn't to be was it?"

"Wow, are you sure you are my brother?"

"Listen Vic. My world has been rocked this past year. So much has happened that I can't help but to have changed from it all. Hopefully it has been all good change. I love Aaron with all my heart but I've learned this past year that my world does not start and stop with Aaron Dingle. If in the end he chooses to move on then so will I. My life won't end without him like I use to think it would. Nate and I will create a happy life of our own somewhere."

"You are coming back to Emmerdale though aren't you?"

"Aaron and I have talked about it. Right now we are leaning that way but nothing is set in stone yet. But if it ends up just being me and Nate then no, the two of us won't move back there. So if you want us back in the village then you better hope Chas doesn't get her way."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Aaron, Chas and their relationship. She tries to steer Aaron away from Robert. Is she successful? Of course not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy Aaron and Chas finally having a serious discussion. I hope I did a better job of proof reading this chapter than my last. This story is winding down as we get ready to bring Nate home.

CHAPTER TWELVE

Aaron escorts his mum out of the hospital nursery leaving behind Robert and Vic to be with Nate. This is the first time Aaron has been with his mum in a private setting for several months and he's not to sure how to act. After stopping at a coffee shop they walk quietly back towards the lodge but decided to stay outside in a small park area. While sipping their coffee's they were both finding it difficult to start the conversation before Chas finally broke the ice.

"Hard to believe the first time I speak to you in months and we're at a children's hospital in Manchester. That's one for the books. How is the baby?"

"He has a name mum. His name is Nate."

"Fine, sorry, How is Nate?"

"He's good. Great actually. At this point there is no signs of any issues with his brain from the accident. The doctors are thinking in the next three to four days he can be released."

"That's good. I'm glad the boy is going to be Ok. That will make it so much easier for Robert. It is going to be hard enough to become an instant single father. It would have been worse if his child had some medical conditions as well."

"Rob isn't going to have to deal with this on his own. He will have me and Liv."

"What's that suppose to me luv?"

"It means Rob and I are getting back together."

"No, no. You can't do that Aaron. You can't put yourself through that pain again."

"I can and I am. You have absolutely no say in the matter either. So you can either accept it or remain cut off from me and Liv."  
"Why would you want to put yourself back into that situation? He cheated on you. What happens the next time he cheats on you. You have been so happy these past months and getting on so well. Wouldn't it be better to just move on with your life and leave Robert behind?"

Aaron could start to feel his blood getting warm. His face was starting to turn red and he could feel himself making fists with his hands. 

"Look at you Aaron. You're already getting riled up and we've only just started talking about him. What does that say about him Aaron?"

Aaron is just shaking his head now with a slight smile. "You think I'm getting riled up because of Robert? Why does that not surprise me. Of course you always blame everything on him. Mum, I'm riled up because of you. You're the one making all the accusations and that is upsetting me because they are not true. You make me mad because of the way you have always treated Rob. You upset me because you are always trying to stick your oar in our business thinking you know what's best. You are the one always trying to pry into my private life when you have known for years I want my privacy but yet you never respect my boundaries. Do you not see that every time we are in a room together my walls go up because I know it is only a matter of minutes before you will start in on me about something. So no mum it's not Robert that gets me riled up. It's you. And so much for your powers of observation. I haven't been doing fine these past months. I've been miserable and lonely and missing Robert. But you don't care about that. You are so desperate for me to leave him that you will believe anything you tell yourself just to make Robert look bad."

"I only tell you what I think because I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt and I think Robert will continue to hurt you."

"Well you would know about hurting me wouldn't you. What was it, three times you left me to go chase after some man? There is nothing Robert could do to me that would come close to how bad you hurt me when I was a kid."

"Aaron, you said you forgave me for my mistakes back then. You said you understood."

"Oh, I see how it is. I'm suppose to forgive you for your past mistakes and move on like they never happened but Robert can never be forgiven for his past mistakes can he? In my dictionary mum that attitude falls under the category of hypocrite."

"But Aaron."

"No butts mother. There is nothing you can say that is going to change my mind. You keep wanting to harp on his past. But let's start making lists of everything we've done that we're not proud of in our past. Let's make a list for Robert, for me, for you, for Cain, Charity, Zac, for all the Dingle's. Let's see who's list is longer. I bet it isn't Robert's. Not by a long shot. So I don't want to hear another Dingle run Robert's name through the mud. I'm ashamed of all of you."

Aaron and Chas just sat there for a while avoiding each others glances while watching the traffic pass by.

"Robert's made mistakes in our relationship. So have I. What he did that one time with Rebecca hurt. But it didn't happen in a vacuum. I pushed him there. I said some horrible things to him that day and cut him to the quick. I'm surprised he didn't just walk away for good considering how cruel I was. But it was the drugs talking and nothing more. And instead of walking away he hurt me back. Nate is the consequence of that hurt. There was nothing Rob could do to stop that one. Not like he did with mine."

"What do you mean?"

"I got caught using the drugs and helping to distribute them. The day before that visit Rob was suppose to have his regular visit and he got denied at the entrance. He was told I couldn't visit him that day. The reason why was because I was locked down and about to get into trouble. The next day after I blew him off and told him I never wanted to see him again. After he did what he did with Rebecca, that following day he still got with the solicitor and they went to work to make sure I didn't suffer any consequences from the drugs. By right I should have lost my appeal because of what I was doing. I should have just gotten out of prison this spring and it would have been because of my choice to use drugs to deal with what was going on instead of reaching out for help from Rob or others."

"I didn't know he did that."

"But yet without all the information you were more than willing to through him under the bus just like always."

"If you want the whole truth just about everything that went wrong after we were together officially it was because of something stupid that I did that he then made worse by trying to fix my mistake. I can go right down the list of each thing we had people upset at Rob about. Every single time it started with me doing something stupid. So it's time for you mum to stop this blaming of Robert for everything wrong in the world. And if you can't stop blaming him for mistakes in the past then you can expect me to start bringing up things you've done in the past. It's only fair."

Chas just sighs. "When did you get so smart and grown up Aaron."

"If you haven't been paying attention mother, I'm twenty-six years old. I'm no longer 15 and needing daily supervision. I'm raising my sixteen year old sister and now I have a five month old step son. I run my own business and I own my own home. I pay my own bills and I'm married to a man I am head over heels in love with who rocks my world. I have mental issues from my youth that I will always deal with but I'm finally learning how to deal with them. So mum you can stop treating me like I'm made of glass and that I'm going to break every time there is a challenge in my life. I'm an adult. I can face my challenges and figure out how to deal with them. If you would just let me." 

"It's hard to let go Aaron. You'll find that out when Liv is ready to leave the nest. It's not easy to let your children grow up and make their own mistakes. I just hope you aren't making one now Aaron. I really do."

"Robert and I are going to be alright. We still have a lot to talk through. Being here at the hospital with Nate isn't the ideal setting for him and I to deal with stuff as a couple. Nate is our focus. But after we get him home and settled we plan to take a few days to get away and focus on us. Face our demons and carve out a plan for the future. Both of us want this to work. Mum, Rob is my soul mate. The love of my life. There is no one else that comes close. No one. But until now neither of us knew how to communicate properly with the other. Neither of us really knew how to be in a proper relationship. We both let our demons and skeletons get in the way. I'm not going to let that happen anymore.

"So do you guys have plans for anything yet?"

"Nothing is set in stone. I told Rob I would like to keep the scrap yard going but I also know his business has really taken off since he moved to Wakefield so I know I'm asking a lot of him to move back to Emmerdale. He said he would but I've decided I want him to show me his home in Wakefield too because it might be smarter for us to live there."

"No Aaron. I don't want to see you leave the village. You're family is there. So is Robert's."

"Mum, Wakefield is less than an hour away. I won't be on the other side of the planet. But right now we just have to wait and see."

"Do you know anything about how his meetings went with the attorney's today. He never said anything afterwards."

"I know Nate will have some inheritance. I don't know the details yet. When Rob and I spoke briefly on the phone before you guys left Stoke he just said the meeting went well and he'd fill me in tonight when he was back."

"I'll be upset if he moves you from the village Aaron. The entire family will be upset."

"He won't be moving me anywhere. If we move it will be a joint decision. Mum you have to stop this mindset that Robert is always making all of the decisions. That has never been the case. We have always decided things together regardless if you want to believe that or not. In fact most of the time he probably lets me make the decision and more times than not I made the wrong one. So it's time to stop hating him mum. Liv adores Rob. If you want to know the truth about those two they have more of a father/daughter relationship than they do a brother/sister one. She looks up to Rob like a father and you know how Liv doesn't just warm up to someone naturally. They have to prove themselves to her first and Rob has. So get on board or you're going to be left in the dust."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic gets a chance to apologize to Aaron and then later that night over dinner Robert tells Aaron everything he learned from the attorney's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a couple of chapters to go. Life is about to change drastically for the boys but they are determined to not let it affect them. Thank you again for reading

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Chas heads to her room while Aaron heads back to the hospital to check in with Rob. They hadn't had a chance to talk privately yet about the days events and he was anxious to learn everything. His conversation with his mum went about as well as he could hope for. He was expecting her to push hard for him to not get back involved with Robert but that wasn't an option and Aaron hopes he finally got that through to her. The last thing he wants is for Rob to continue to deal with hostility from his family. Aaron knows he had to be willing to leave Emmerdale for Robert if the hostility remained bad. He hoped he got that message through to him mum loud and clear. 

Aaron made it back to the hospital nursery and found Vic in the chair rocking Nate who was sound to sleep with no sign of Robert anywhere. 

"Hi, he's asleep?"

"Yes, just finally got him to sleep a few minutes ago. He was all wound up and wanted to play with Robert."

"Where is Rob?"

"Just went to the toilet. He'll be right back." Vic adjusted Nate in her arms then looked back at Aaron. "While it's just the two of us here can we talk?"

"What's up?" Aaron knew she had been wanting to talk to him for some time but he had not been ready yet. Now that he has Rob back he feels a little more open to talking to Victoria.

"You know how sorry I am don't you for the fool I was last summer? I never meant to hurt you but I know I did. I know my words hurt and they contributed to your break down and I'll never forgive myself. You're my oldest and best friend Aaron. I need you back in my life. These past months have been so tough with you and Rob both cutting me from your lives."

"Vic you went total psycho. Neither of us even recognized you. The whole village saw the change in you. It wasn't pretty. That was really hard to deal with and then when you confronted me and said what you said. That probably tipped the balance of the scales more than anything. Vic, you told me to leave my husband so he could go be with her and start a proper family. It still hurts to even say it out loud now."

Vic got up and put Nate back in his cot and kissed his forehead before looking up at Aaron with tears in her eyes. They both then walked out in the hallway before they finished their conversation.

"I think that is the most hurtful thing I have every said to anybody and I can't believe I said that to you, my best friend. I hope someday you can forgive me Aaron and maybe we can try to get back to where we were before because I miss you. A lot."

At that moment Robert came around the corner with two coffees and not expecting to see Aaron and Vic in the hallway with Vic's eyes all red and puffy.

"Have I interrupted something?"

"No, Vic and I were just catching up. It's been awhile and I was just telling her how much I missed her lasagna."

Vic just sort of half snorted and half sniffled with that statement and then reached up and kissed Aaron's cheek with a heart felt smile.

Robert is also smiling because he knew how much Vic hurt Aaron last summer and he was pretty sure they had not been speaking to each other since. It was good seeing that ice begin to melt between the two of them.

"So, it looks like I'm short one coffee. Should I go back and get one?"

"Nate is asleep and down for the night so I'm going to head back to the room. It was an early wake-up this morning and a very long day. I'll let you two get on with what you need to get on with. Ok?" Vic took one of the coffee's from Rob and kissed him good-night. They all agreed to meet for breakfast in the morning and with that Vic was gone.

"Here, you want this coffee?"

"No thanks. What I really want though is a kiss from my husband, dinner, a beer and hearing all about your day."

===========================

Thirty minutes later the two of them found themselves in a steakhouse a couple of blocks away that had been recommended by the nurses. While sipping their beers they started to discuss the days events.

"So Chas didn't get you to pack your bags and run off?" Robert asked while smiling at Aaron.

"She tried her best. I'll give her that. She doesn't give up. But, you don't see me running do you Rob?"  
"Seriously though, what is my reception really going to be like?"

"We knew it was never going to be easy with her or some of my other family. I heard all of the usual. You were bound to cheat on me again. Why put myself though that again. Same old stuff. She's worried you're going to move me from the village and she'll never see me again. But I gave her some hard truths. Most of them she didn't like hearing but I told how it was and that's it."

"Such as?"

"She tried pushing some buttons and then blame you for me getting riled up. I told her that she was the primary reason I was always riled up around her. I told her she and Paddy were the reasons I always put by walls up when they were in the room. They were always pushing and pushing and never letting me do what I want. Never letting me make my own decisions. I reminded her I was 26, not 15 and I was no longer doing stupid teenager things. I reminded her that I was married, I owned my own business, I owned my own house, I was raising my teenage sister so I didn't need her and Paddy always tossing their oar in without being asked."

"Wow, what have you done with Aaron Dingle." asked a smiling Robert.

"As for you I reminded her that you were my choice. That you were the love of my life and the man I want to spend my life with. I bluntly told her she didn't have any say in that. I explained that we knew we had both hurt each other this past year which led to some severe consequences for both of us. Then I admitted that we both know we need to spend time talking about everything that has happened and how to not let it happen again and we plan to do that after we get Nate out of here. Finally I told her that if it wasn't for you I'd just have been getting out of prison this spring. I explained what you did for me even after I said what I said to you and despite everything you went to bat for me and helped me not to get into trouble from my stupidity."

Robert reached over and grabbed Aaron's hand. "Do you know how much I love you right now? You are an amazing man and a very brave one to stand up to Chas Dingle like you just did. You're probably the only person that can do that. Any of the rest of us, if we did that, we'd already be scattered in a million pieces across the Dales by now."

Aaron chokes out a snort. "Maybe you but not the rest. But seriously Rob. I meant every word I told her. I also told her that I wouldn't hesitate to pack up Liv and myself and move to Wakefield to be with you and Nate if she made it to difficult for you. I'm pretty sure she got the message. Just as long as you don't get all cocky and smart mouth with her." Aaron states with a big grin on his face.

It was then their steaks arrived. Both of them spent a few minutes starting in on their meal before starting the conversation again.

"So what happened with you in Stoke today. What did you find out with the attorney's.?"

Robert just looks at Aaron and isn't saying anything unsure how to proceed. Aaron has always been unhappy whenever Rob was showing off his money. They have had more than one argument during their relationship about money. So Robert was not sure how Aaron was going to react when he hears what Robert has to tell him.

"Robert? What? Why are you quiet.? Was it bad news?"

"No, it wasn't bad news. Well, I don't think it was bad. I'm just not sure how you'll take the news."

Aaron is just frowning at him not sure what Robert was implying. "I'm not going to have any reaction if you don't tell me."

"We inherited everything. Not just Nate but all of us."

"What do you me everything and all of us."

"Since Lachlan is in prison and there are no other living relatives, Nate inherits the entire White fortune. All of it except for Chrissie's private accounts that she had already willed to Lachlan. But everything else, all of Lawrence's estate, all of the businesses, all of the investments, Nate gets it all."

Robert stops and just watches Aaron for a moment trying to read what is going through his husbands mind right now.

"I sense Robert there is more to it than that."

"Because Nate is underage a trust will be created for him and 30% of the estate's net worth will be put in the trust. Nate will have access to the trust when he turns 21."

"Ok. What else."

"With the rest of the estate, since we are Nate's legal guardians, the rest of the estate goes to us to manage."

Robert is again watching how Aaron is reacting to this news. "So what are you thinking Aaron?"

Aaron is finishing his steak and taking another drink of his beer while looking at Robert. "I don't know how to feel except for the fact it sounds like our lives are about to change in ways I had never dreamed."

"Not if we don't want them to Aaron. We get to choose how we want to live regardless of our bank account. And, I promise Aaron, I no longer am that guy you first knew that always made money his top priority. My top priority is now you, Nate and Liv. 

"So how much money are we talking about?"

"The attorney's said the White estate is estimated to be around 915 million pounds."

Aaron had to set his beer down on the table before he dropped it after hearing that number. "You're joking right?"

"No, I'm not joking. It is an estimate because there are several properties that are part of the estate and they are only listing their appraised values for those at this time. Two hundred severty-five million would be put in the trust for Nate and the rest would be ours to use as we want. That is roughly 650 million or there about."

Robert is watching Aaron as he shares these numbers knowing he is going to have a hard time digesting all of this. Aaron is just staring past Robert at really nothing trying to comprehend everything. "I don't know how to react Rob. Those numbers aren't anything I can even comprehend. "

"Aaron, please say we are Ok and this doesn't change anything between us. We can donate all of the money tomorrow if that is what you want."

"You what?"

"You heard me. I just got you back Aaron. I am not going to let anything get in the way of us again. I'm not Aaron. Not even that insane amount of money"

Aaron reaches over and grabs Rob's hand. "I'm not going anywhere Robert. Money or no money I'm here with you. I'm just struggling with the idea of that much money and how it is going to change our lives."

"It doesn't has to Aaron. Nothing has to change."

"Of course it changes things Robert. It can't help not to."

"All it means is we will never have to worthy about money. It doesn't have to turn us into snobs like they were. We don't have to flaunt the money. We can be responsible with it and know that are kids, our grandkids and their kids will be fine and not have to worry about money ever."

"So how does this work Rob? Are you now in charge of White Industries?"

"I don't have all of those details yet. But from what I gather Lawrence had already turned over management of his company to others. He just still had a say in major decisions. As the majority owners we'll get to decide if we want to be involved or just collect our shares each year. If we want to keep working long hard weeks we can do that. If we want to not work as hard and enjoy life more we can now afford to live that way too."  
"When you have had to work all the time to just get by it's hard to visualize anything else. You said there were properties."

"Yeah, I'm not sure if the attorney's listed them all to me but there is Rebecca's home in Stoke, a vacation home in St. Ives down in Cornwall. There is property and a farming business Lawrence purchased in Spain and Rebecca had just purchased before the accident a villa and winery in Italy. All places we will have to decide what we want to do with."

"So I guess we know where some of our next holiday's are going to be don't we?"

Robert couldn't help but laughed at Aaron when his eyes started to sparkle as he was thinking about how his life is about to change.

"So Aaron, you're good with this?"

"Of course I am. I'm just in shock right now. But, very happy."

"Once we get Nate home and we get settled then we set down with James or whatever attorney's we decide to use. We'll get some business advisers too and then we'll decide how we go forward. What are plans will be. Which businesses and properties we want to keep. And remember Aaron, everything doesn't have to be decided right away. Let's not let this stress us. Family first, Ok?

Aaron smiles and repeats Rob's last statement. "Family first. Now, can we order dessert?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate is released from the hospital and the new family make their way home. What kind of surprise is waiting for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is wrapping up. I'll be shortly adding the next chapter as it is also ready and then I'll have the final chapter ready in the next day or two. I want to thank everyone you has read this and enjoyed the story. I enjoyed writing it.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

The next day before anything Aaron and Rob decided to keep the inheritance quiet and not tell anyone what was happening outside of Nate inheriting money that was going into a trust. Neither of the guys want friends and family changing their relationships with them because of the money. Not yet anyway.

At breakfast with Liv, Chas and Victoria the decision was made that Chas and Vic take Aaron's car back to Emmerdale and Liv would go with them. Liv wants to be home to supervise Nate's nursery being put together. Bernice and Nicola had told her and Robert they would start to get the room ready. Liv wants to help. Aaron will return with Robert and Nate when he is released from the hospital. 

Before heading out the three women spent a bit of time with Nate. Chas held Nate for the first time and actually found herself quickly becoming attached to the boy. Both Aaron and Robert couldn't help but have smiles watching her. Nate was already charming the socks off of her. 

Aaron leans over and whispers to Robert, "Like father like son" as he kisses his cheek.

"I never charmed your mum this quick. Nate is going to have the whole village wrapped around his finger by summer the way he's going."

The women finally got off by the afternoon and would be back in Emmerdale by tea time. The guys were just getting settled in to spend the rest of the afternoon with Nate when Dr. Thomas showed up to check him over and discuss the prognosis. 

"I'm happy to tell you guys that everything is looking good with Nate. All of his tests are coming back good. There are no signs of any brain issues and his broken bones are healing nicely. In fact the casts can probably come off in the next two weeks. So with all of this news I don't see any reason why you can't take Nate home. Let's plan on the day after tomorrow."

Robert and Aaron look at each other and it was hard to tell who had the bigger smile. Robert quickly reached out to grab Aaron's hand because he needed the feel Aaron at that moment to keep himself calm. Even that wasn't stopping the tears from forming in his eyes. 

Dr. Thomas could see that Robert was overwhelmed at the moment so he continued speaking. "Let me have one more day to check over Nate but I'm sure everything will be OK. The nurses will go over everything you need to know to make sure you're ready to be his dad."

"Dads."

"Excuse me?"

"Dads. The nurses can make sure we are both ready to be dads."

"Well then, Nate is going to be one lucky little boy to have to fine men like I've come to learn that you two are to be his dads. Won't he Nurse Anderson?" Dr. Thomas looked past Aaron where the primary nursery nurse, Ms. Anderson, was standing to let her join in the conversation.

"Yes, Nate is going to be one lucky boy. I've been very impressed at how you two have become naturals with him. You are both going to be outstanding fathers. We'll go over some stuff with you tomorrow and you'll be ready to take him home the day after."

Robert finally found his voice. "Thank you doctor for everything and also thank you Ms. Anderson as well as the rest of your nursing staff. We owe everything to all of you." Robert could feel Aaron squeezing his hand as he spoke. He knew Aaron was feeling exactly the same thing he was. 

Once the doctor left the room and after they both calmed down from the news they started to make a list of what had to be done right away. They knew they had to let James know what was going on so he could take care of the legal stuff. Child Services for one had to be contacted which was something James could do for them. Next they had to let everyone at home now Nate was getting released. Help was needed to get Nate's nursery as close to being ready as they could in such short notice. They decided to call Bernice, Nicola and Liv to see if they could make that happen for them in the next two days. Aaron then told Rob he needed a more child friendly vehicle. The Porsche was a great car but it wasn't a baby friendly car. Rob agreed but he also didn't want to great rid of the Porsche so they compromised and decided to add a family vehicle to the mix. It was then Rob realized they also didn't have a car seat since Nate's had been destroyed in the accident. 

The next 36 hours were quite busy for the guys. Everybody had been contacted that needed to know that they were bringing Nate home. Once they left Manchester they were headed to Robert's home outside of Wakefield for a couple of days. Robert needed to pack up some of his stuff to bring to Emmerdale plus they needed to find their new vehicle and Rob also needed to sit down with Clay and go over some business plans. Aaron was also going to get the chance to see where his husband had been living these past months. He admitted that he was curious at what type of home Rob had set up for himself knowing that at the time Robert thought this was going to be his new permanent home. 

Their first night in Wakefield was the boys' first night of really being alone away from the hospital, lodge and a little sister sleeping in the other room. They finally had a chance to be themselves and really get reacquainted with each other. The first chance to really cut loose sexually and have the amazing sex with each other that they had always had. Their first days back together in Manchester had been all about Nate and while they found time to be together and have some reunion sex it was never the focused unabashed lovemaking they were known for. Tonight though was their first away on their own and even with Nate sleeping in the other room they were able to really begin the process of their bodies really getting back in sync with each other. 

The two days in Wakefield also were the first times they really could begin to talk about their future. After their time in Manchester they knew this was now forever. They talked some when at the lodge but Nate's health and the whole reality of what all had happened to bring them to that point was still fresh, especially with Robert. The time in Manchester, especially for Aaron, only confirmed what he already knew. Even after everything that had happened he knew now without a doubt in his heart he loved Robert more than anything and now there was another little one to love as well. While in Manchester Aaron was able to confirm that he didn't see Rob cheating with Rebecca or Rebecca trying to convince Rob to be with here or just seeing Rebecca face when he looked at Nate. During the days they were in Manchester Aaron realized all he saw when he looked at Nate was this beautiful little boy and his amazing father that was the love of his life. He also saw a little boy that he wanted to be a part of his life. He saw a little boy he wanted to help raise. While in Manchester the focus was first on Nate and helping him get well. But now, now that they were in Wakefield it was time for Aaron and Robert to start rebuilding their relationship and looking to the future.

For two days while also car shopping, packing up Rob's stuff and dealing with Home James the two of them started really talking about their past and their future. They thought it was important to talk through everything that led to where they are now. They both had faced up to their individual faults while they were apart. Now they can talk about what went wrong and how that made it easy for Rebecca to put that wedge between them that ultimately led to the events that tore them apart. Now that fate has brought them back together they are determined to not let the same mistakes happen. They both are still learning how to communicate and not bottle things up. They know they have to get better at it but it's a challenge they are determined to win. Neither wants to again let secrets, fears, doubts or lack of trust affect their relationship. So they talk and talk and talk. 

There is so much to work through. More than they can do in just two days in Wakefield but it's a start. They have to remind themselves one day at a time. One problem or project at a time. Talk to each other about everything and agree on what to do next. Instead of the shot gun approach and trying to focus on to many things at one time they tackle the most urgent first and then go from there. Get Nate and Rob back home. Get settled in at the Mill. Get settled back in to Emmerdale and start building those family bridges once again.

After two days in Wakefield the boys headed home to Emmerdale, the Mill and their future. Their little two car caravan made it's way to the village that morning. Aaron driving the Porsche while Robert is driving their new Range Rover with Nate in his new car seat. Both cars are also loaded down with most of Rob's things. The rest they can pick up in the next few days as they close down Robert's Wakefield home. 

It had only been four days since Dr. Thomas had first told them he was releasing Nate; The girls had been notified and in four days they had Nate's new nursery ready to go. What had been a spare third bedroom turned junk room had been painted, carpeted and furnished out with Nate's things that had been brought back from Rebecca's. It seems it had been a village project to get the home ready. Aaron and Robert were about to find out just how many friends they had in the village.

A team of ladies led by Laurel, Leyla, Tracy and Harriet painted, decorated and furnished Nate's room after Zach and Sam had laid the carpet. It was Diane, Lisa and Faith that cleaned the house from top to bottom. Eight months of Aaron being the primary housecleaner for the Mill had left the place, as Lisa had said, "not suitable for a baby". Chas and Moira had gone to the store and got the home well stocked in food, drink and baby supplies. It was Debbie and Bernice that led a team of Nate's new cousins; Sarah, Noah, Samson, Gabby to completely baby proof the home. In the back garden was Cain, Doug, Bob and Jimmy setting up and putting together an outoor play set that Nicola had decided Home James could donate to the cause. It may be awhile before Nate will be big enough to play on it but it will be ready when he is. In the meantime Nicola and Liv had set up all of the toys and indoor play things they had brought back from Rebecca's. Vic and Marlon had made some meals and had them frozen and in the freezer so the men and Liv didn't have to worry about cooking for the first couple of days while settling in. It was hard to believe that in only four days the Mill had been transformed for the reunited family that had now increased to four. 

In the end though it was Paddy and Rhona with the final surprise. They made sure the home was equipped with all of the necessary beds, bowls, food and toys but they agreed to keep the newest additions to the family at their vet kennel until the boys were settled but they would get a sneek peek today of the 2 year old Beagle and the 3 year old orange Tabby the vets had found at the local rescue shelters. Both pets had been found to be experienced around babies and small kids so Paddy was confident they would be good additions to the family. He knew Aaron loved dogs and Liv loved cats. Robert he wasn't sure about. He just hoped he would welcome the new additions. 

Aaron and Robert were overwhelmed to find a home full of villagers finishing up the final touches when they arrived home. It didn't take long for tears to find their ways in the eyes of both of them when they stepped into their home. Robert was especially overwhelmed. It was his first time back in the village since he left eight months ago. It was also the first time he had set foot back in the Mill. Nothing had changed accept for the obvious addition of Nate's baby things. Everything else was the same. Aaron was first embarrased when he saw everyone because he knew he had not left their home the cleanest but that didn't matter because it was obvious their home had been spit shined and polished from top to bottom. 

It was Diane who stepped up first. "I want to see my grandson." Robert handed him over to his step-mum when quickly Diane and Nate were surrounded by a host of ladies all wanting their moment to coddle the newest member to the village.

Robert looked at Aaron smiling when he said, "And I was worried Nate was going to be short changed not having a mother."

"It looks like he is going to have plenty of moms looking out for him"

"And telling us what we're doing wrong most likely."

Robert felt an instant slap on his arm from Vic. "I heard what you said. I think you all need a fair share of mothers looking out for you."

"Yeah, Nate has you two and Liv had his guardians. God help him." Nicola sassed to everyone as they laughed with her.

It was Cain then who walked into the room and took Nate from the ladies. He held him up and was looking at him with a goofy smile. "Sugden's boy has a Dingle now as one of his dad's. He'll be OK." As he handed the boy over to Lisa he winked at his nephew then surprised Robert with a friendly slap on the back.  
"Just don't teach him the usual Dingle tricks or I might as well book a prison cell now for him for in about 18 years." Lisa said after she passed the boy to his new great grandmother. "Looks like you're the closest I'm going to get to your dad, Blondie over there, so I guess you're going to have to do." Faith was tickling his tummy watching Nate laugh while giving Robert her best seductive wink. 

"Sorry Faith but I'm done shopping in the ladies department." Everyone was looking at Robert trying to figure out what he met as he and Faith smiled at their little private joke between them.

"You really think it is going to take 18 years for my boys to mess up my new grandson?" It was Chas who had been noticeably absent until that moment. She marched through the door bigger than life and took Nate from Faith. She brings Nate up to her face and gives him the biggest smile which he instantly returned. Then she learned over and whispered into Nate's ear still loud enough for most in the room to hear her. "When you get tired of these two muppets and that feral aunt of yours come on over to my place. I'll always have a room for you to come hide out in. And besides, you're never to young to learn how to change a keg." With that she kisses Nate's forehead at the exact same moment an unwelcomed sound and smell suddenly came from the opposite end of the boy.

The crowed room went silent waiting to see Chas' reaction but before she could respond.

"My beautiful son. Your timing couldn't be more perfect." Robert grabbed his son while giving Chas the biggest shit eating grin soon to be followed by laughter from everyone else. Robert then turned to Aaron and handed Nate to him. "Sorry but it looks like you lost the bet. He shit on your mum first so you get the honors." 

Aaron just rolls his eyes as he looks for the baby bag then is explaining to everyone. "Yes we actually bet on who's family Nate shitted his nappies on first."

"Wasn't that a little one sided against you Aaron" Vic asked but it was Robert who responded.

"Naw, I told Aaron that I'd add everyone else who wasn't a Dingle or Sugden to my side."

There was no better time for the boys to see Nate's new nursery so Liv led the way upstairs followed by Robert and Aaron with Nate then followed by the others who had put the room together. Robert and Aaron was awestruck when they stepped into the room. Robert could see it was almost identical to how Nate's room had been at Rebecca's but with a few added touches. Liv and Bernice stood with Robert and told him they had wanted to give Nate the same room he was use to but with some added perks. Robert had tears in his eyes. He hadn't seen anything as beautiful. Since Nate was getting fussy Aaron laid him down on his changing table and did the honors of his first nappy change in his new home. Once done he kisses Nate and lifts him back up and walks over to Robert. Aaron then looks at Nate, "This is your new room buddy? Do you think it is going to work for you?" Robert puts his arm around his husband then leans over and quietly tells his son through the tears now streaming down his face. "We're home Nate. We are finally home." Robert chokes out the last sentence. Bernice starts to rub Rob's back while Liv gives him a hug. Aaron then leans up and kisses Robert's cheek. "Yes Robert, you and Nate, you're finally home"

It was a moment that didn't go unnoticed by the others in the home. Every member of the village knew how tough the past eighteen months had been for Aaron and Robert but in the end their love story prevailed. 

The gang eventually made it back downstairs and when he walked into the kitchen it was Aaron that first spotted them. "Excuse me but what are these bowls doing on the floor?" Robert quickly looked and then spotted the beds in the corner. "Probably for the same reason these are on the floor over here." Aaron looked and suddenly his eyes got big. Paddy then steps up in front of the guys. He took Nate from Aaron and gave him to Victoria.

"After talking to Diane, Chas and Liv they agreed that maybe Nate didn't need to be the only new addition to the family. So Rhona and I did our research and then went shopping at the various shelters in the area and we found Luke and Mason." At that moment Liv was led into the kitchen by an eager Luke, the 2 year old Beagle on a leash followed by Rhona carrying a cat pet carrier with 3 year old Mason inside getting a good look at everyone in the room. Aaron dropped down on his knees in front of Luke and started rubbing behind his ears. "Hello Luke, welcome to the family." The hound couldn't stop wagging his tail and instantly started barking. Nate quickly turned and looked when he heard the barking and started pointing and squealing when he saw the dog. Then it was Rhona's turn who had sat the cat carrier on the counter to open the door and bring Mason out into her arms. "This is Mason. He's an orange Tabby that looks just like Morris the Cat from the TV commercials." It was both Liv and Robert who started petting Mason who then wanted to be held by Robert. It became pretty easy to see right away whose cat Mason was going to be. It was Paddy then who finished up. "We're going to keep them at the Vet's for a couple more days while you get settled in and everything unpacked but as soon as you're ready we'll bring them back to their new home."

Aaron and Robert were looking at each other when Robert said "We really don't know what to say to everyone except thank you. This means so much that you have taken your time to make sure Nate and I have a warm return. Especially me. I really didn't leave last summer in the best of terms but I guess time can heal wounds so I'm thankful you are all allowing me to return home."

"Before we rap this up we got one more thing to show you guys." Nicola announced. "Robert, I took the liberty to draw some funds out of Home James. to purchase this as a way to say thank you. I was hesitant when you purchased Charity's shares but you have proven to be a God send. Through your hard work our little company has never been in as good of shape as it is now. So Jimmy and I just wanted to say thank you." As they reached the garden Robert and Aaron saw the play set that has been installed as well as the new lounge chairs and barbecue grill. "We knew you had plans for this garden but the funds ran out when you were remodeling this place. So, we wanted to help you get a jump start on those future garden plans. Now Nate isn't going to be able to play on this on his own for a while yet but I'm sure if his dads are with him he'll love to try that slide and the baby swing."

Neither Robert or Aaron knew what to say. This was more than either expected. "So I guess this means you expect me back to work right away?"

"I'll give you a couple more days Robert but after that, I stop being nice again." Everyone laughed as Nicola winked at Robert with a little smile as Jimmy wrapped his arm around Robert and slapped Aaron on the back.

"Nic and Jimmy, thank you," Robert said. 

Nate was starting to get cranky and his dads knew what that meant. They went back inside and grabbed the bag with all of Nate's formula and bottles. It took Robert about 10 minutes to make some bottles. By the time Robert was done Chas had taken Nate from Aaron while Diane had grabbed the baby bag and Vic with his pram and some toys. "Ok boys, Nate's grandmothers and aunt are going to take him over to the pub. We'll feed him and put him down for a nap while you guys finish unpacking and get settled. You can come over for tea tonight and maybe we'll let you have your son back." Chas had spoken, smiled and then gave Aaron a kiss on the cheek before leaving with Nate.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a couple of weeks later in April and Robert's birthday is approaching. Aaron is determined to not forget this year and he's also planning some very big surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of their return to Emmerdale in 2018. The next and final chapter takes a couple of looks into the future now that we know their lives are probably going to be drastically different because of the inheritance. But, maybe not too.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Robert had been back in Emmerdale for a week with Aaron. They had finished moving the rest of Robert's things back to the Mill while still getting settled in. Nate was adjusting well to his changes. As the doctors and counselors told Robert and Aaron the fact the accident happened when he was only five months old he's not going to remember it or his first months with his mother. While that sounded sad for Nate it also ment he would deal with less trauma during this adjustment period. But Nate was adjusting well. He loved his dad but he adored Aaron. Liv was turning into his aunt, big sister and psuedo mum.

As the end of the second week approached plans for Robert's 32nd birthday party were in place. Aaron was determined after forgetting and missing each of the past three birthday's since he had known Robert he wasn't going to miss this one and he intended to go all out. Aaron hired a professional party group to put the event on at the Mill because he wanted Vic and the rest of the family to enjoy the party without having to work it. Since the planners needed their home for all of Saturday to get ready for the party Robert and Aaron decided to take Liv and Nate to Leeds on Friday and stayed over not returning to Emmerdale until it was party time. Aaron had left Vic in charge to over see all of the party set up with the team he had hired. 

 

"Where are you? The party is starting. There are already some people here. We were waiting until you got here before we started serving." Vic was texting Aaron to find out what was going on.

"We're on our way back now. Lost track of time at the mall. Robert went off and we couldn't find him for awhile. Go ahead and get started."

By the time they had returned from Leeds the party was in full swing. Aaron was a little upset they were late but he wasn't going to let it worry him to much. He was about to head out to the garden when he saw Rob head upstairs with Nate.

"Where you going?"

"Nate needs a clean nappy and I want to change him into warmer clothes. After that I want to take a quick shower before meeting my public."

"Here, let me get Nate ready. You go take your shower."

Aaron had taken care of Nate and taken him back down and handed him off to all the women wanting to fawn over him and then went back up to check on Rob. He found him still sitting on the side of the bed still not have taken his shower. "What's going on? You haven't even taken your shower yet. Are you all right?"

"I'm just scared Aaron. This is all happening so fast. A month ago I was living in Wakefield alone not knowing when I would see my son again and assuming I would never see you again. I was working 16 hours a day because I was sad and didn't want to be stuck at home hating myself for my miserable life. I still didn't have any friends. It was pretty miserable. Now here we are a month later and there is a whole village of people downstairs just for me. Most who have always considered me with contempt because I had always been the village screw up. Good things don't happen to me that last Aaron. Usually they are followed by me screwing up again because the good thing has scared me. I'm afraid I'm going to do that again and now it's not just me it will hurt. It will be Nate too."

Aaron was gutted to see how scared Robert was. He has always thought Robert was made of teflon and the bad stuff just slid off and never bothered him. It was always a shock to Aaron each time he got a peek of Robert behind the curtain and could see just how vulnerable Robert really is. 

"We're all here because we love you. None of us would waste a Saturday night on some bloke we didn't give two shits for. And Robert, I'm learning from my own mistakes and I can tell you right now, you're not going to lose me again. Even if you do something extremely stupid. As long as we talk and we're honest we'll be just fine and I'll be by your side forever. So neither of us are going anywhere. We'll have grand children to spoil in 25 years or so and great grand children to spoil another 25 years after that so you better get comfortable Mr. Dingle sleeping next to me. We've got a few years to go yet"

Robert pulled Aaron down to the bed and wrapped his arms around him because all he wanted to do right now was hug the man he loves.

"I will always love you Aaron. I've never met anyone like you. You're one of a kind."

"Ok you soppy git. We have a village full of neighbors downstairs waiting to wish you a happy birthday so lets go."

Robert leans over and kisses Aaron. "I still need that shower so give me fifteen and I'll be down."

The garden was packed now as the entire village seemed to show up when Aaron had said there would be free booze and food.

"So where's Robert" Chas was asking her son. "Did he finally wise up and skip town?" Aaron just gave his mum one of his warning looks. "I'm kidding. I kid. Ok. But I still want to know where he is."

"He's taking a shower. He had a little moment upstairs that I had to help him through." 

"Is he Ok? Do I need to go check on him?" Vic questions as she had overheard Aaron's last comment to his mum.

Aaron sighs as he looks at her. "Vic, he's fine. It's not up to you to go run to him every time you think he needs your attention. He's a big boy and there are some things he and I can talk about that you or anybody else out there don't need to know about. You need to go find somebody else now to worry about because taking care of Rob is my job now. Not yours." 

"Fine. I get the hint Aaron. So, did you invite anybody new for me to check out or is it the same old local guys I have to deal with?" Vic smiled as she kissed Aaron's cheek and took off to scope out any newbies in the crowd.

Chas is smiling and raises her glass to Vic. "Who knew our Victoria would be going on the pull at her brothers birthday party. You go girl." 

"What girl is going where?" It was Robert coming out of the house and walking up behind Aaron putting his arms around him. 

Chas sees him and just smiles. "Your sister. She's decided to go on the pull at your birthday party. Deciding to make actual good use of the night besides just being here for you."

"Mum"

"Chas, I see you've already helped yourself to the free bar. Good for you."

"Cheeky git" Chas responds as she gives them both light little slaps on their faces before heading off to the bar again.

"I'm not sure which is worse. Your mum being wasted by 7pm or my horny sister looking for a guy to take home for the night." Robert says as he shakes his head. 

"Well I know which one I'm more use to seeing on a regular basis and it's not Vic on the pull. I know how to deal with a drunk mum but a horny sister-in-law. Not so much. I'll let you be her wingman Mr. Dingle."

They're both laughing as they follow Chas to the bar. Robert gets about five steps before he begins to get bombarded with well wishes from his friends and the rest of the villagers. It was Aaron's job for the next bit to keep the alcohol and food coming to his husband because Robert never got a free moment from the guests.

It was time for the formal festivities so Vic whistled to get everyone's attention while Aaron stood in the middle of the garden. Everyone spread out and made room so it was easy for all to watch Aaron speak.

"This isn't my usual thing but first I want to thank everyone for coming tonight. Tomorrow is Robert's 32nd birthday and I wanted to make sure we had a very special night to celebrate because in the past I've been a very bad boyfriend and husband. This is Rob's fourth birthday since I have known him and been with him in one way or another and it is the first time I have actually remembered his birthday. Didn't even need a reminder from Vic or Liv. So Robert I would like for you to join me up here if you would."

Everyone watches as Rob makes his way to Aaron in the center of the garden.

"Robert, I've known you for three and a half years now and been with you for just about the entire time. We've had more drama in our relationship than all of the Bond movies combined. This past 18 months have been especially challenging. If we're honest there have probably been more days than not that either of us ever thought we would get to this day. But here we are. We both made a lot of mistakes that hurt a lot of people. Last year you apologized so many times in front of so many people about the mistakes you made that hurt us. I want to take this moment in front of the entire village and all of our friends and family to apologize to you Robert for all of the mistakes I made that hurt us and contributed to our turmoil. For the most part I allowed you to shoulder the burden of most of the blame and I should have never done that."

Robert begins to say something but Aaron stops him.

"This is my time to speak and for you to be quiet and listen Robert. These past 18 months are something I never want to experience every again."

"Here here" chirped a very drunk Charity Dingle.

"I think both of us shed a lifetime of tears this past year. We took a break last summer. That was the easy answer I told everyone. The truth, I was so messed up I tried to hurt you by throwing a wrench at your head and then I walked away after giving back my ring. It was a horrible way to treat you in front of everyone and I'll never forgive myself for it. But I walked away nine months ago and still just last month we were still apart. Me here in this big ole empty house and you an hour away in Wakefield. While both of us were hurting and missing the other neither was brave enough to make that first move. But fate stepped in. It's unfortunate that what happened that brought us back to together had to happen but it did. And while I'm sad about the accident I'm so happy I have my Robert back now after it. I'm also so happy about my new little guy, who one of you ladies is still hiding from us right now. Robert I know I said some horrible things about him last summer. I regret every word because right now I'm thrilled with the idea of helping you raise Nate. Now ask me again when he's fifteen and we're dealing with our second teenager how I feel. But unfortunately for Nate, Liv has already exposed all the tricks. We'll be ready next time."

Robert and everyone in the crowd starts laughing except for Liv whose actually holding Nate now and giving Aaron a very grumpy face.

"So Robert I want to celebrate your birthday by first promising we're in this together. You, me, Liv, our little monster and the two four legged family members who are holed up at Paddy's tonight. Our not so little family anymore. We're going to prove our doubters wrong and there are plenty of them just in this garden alone tonight. So without further adu" Aaron raises his pint which singles everyone else to do the same. 

"To my beautiful husband Robert. May you have a very happy birthday and oh about 50-60 more of them with me in the years to come. We have children and future grand children to raise and I don't intend to do it without you. Happy Birthday Robert."

"Happy Birthday Robert" came the joint cheer from the rest of the guests in the garden."

It was now Robert's turn to speak and for the first time it was obvious that Robert Sugden was a man without words as he wipes his watery eyes.

"I don't know what to say really to all of that except first to again thank everyone for coming tonight. I can honestly say this is the best birthday I have ever had in my 32 years and it's all do to that man standing right there. My beautiful Aaron."

Before Robert could say another thing Nate started to squeal in Liv's hands reaching for his father. Liv walked over and handed Nate to Robert but before she could walk away he grabbed her shoulder and made her stand next to him.  
"Aaron was right. This has been a tough 18 months. I hurt my husband and my little sister more times than I can count and I'm sad and ashamed for my actions. But if there was any bright spot amongst all of the turmoil I created it is this little monster here" Robert pokes at Nates tummy while kissing his forhead getting a big smile from his son.

"I freely admit I still don't know what I'm doing in raising Nate but I promise him, Liv, Aaron and everyone here that I'm going to do my part in making this work from here on out." While putting his arm back around Liv, "We've been to hell and back and I don't intend to do that ever again to these three. That is a promise I will make right now to the entire village. So thank you Aaron and thank you Liv for still believing in me, still loving me and for welcoming me and our new little monster back home."

With that Robert kisses Nate's cheek, bends over and kisses the top of Liv's head and leans over and kisses his husband on the lips while everyone else claps in approval.

It's Vic's turn to speak now. "I promise there is no little sister speech coming from me. But I did want to ask the caterers to bring out the cake right now and after the cake is her and before we have Rob blow out the candles I think Aaron has one more thing or two to say."

"Yes, while they bring the cake out I have a couple of things here for Rob. As I said this is the first birthday I actually remembered from the four he has had since I've known him so I think it is only fitting I give him a present for this one and the other three I missed."

"A couple of years ago you intended to take me away for a weekend on your birthday but a certain feisty teenager showed up on our doorstep and killed that trip so I would like to take you instead."

Aaron hands Robert an envelope that when he opens it there are two plane tickets to Barcelona.

"The date is open ended because I had no clue of either of our schedules the next few weeks but in the next three months we are going to finally go to Barcelona for those 4 days like you planned two years ago."

Robert kisses Aaron while thanking him.

"Now this next gift is just a little different. James, are we ready? We're good, great. Robert, on that last day in Manchester before Nate was released I asked James to do something for us. Oh, and everyone, this is James Nightengale. He is a long time friend of Robert's who is an attorney and has been Robert's attorney now for what, at least ten years? Anyway, I knew you wouldn't mind the cost and to be honest I wasn't sure if we'd get results let alone in less than two weeks. But your friend and his connections are amazing so for your next gift, James if you would."

James walks up to Robert while speaking into a phone then hands it over to Robert while putting it on speaker. "It's for you my good friend. Happy Birthday."

"Hello"

"Hello brother"

Robert almost drops the phone and Nate before Aaron quickly grabs their son and holds him while Robert tries to find the words while wiping the shock off his face. "Hello brother." Vic immediately screams when she hears Robert speaking to Andy while Diane and Bernice get up and walk up next to her. Before long Sarah was joining them as they got close enough to listen to the phone call. 

"Happy Birthday Robert. Sounds like from what James told me you have quite the bash going on. In your home at the Mill too. Sounds like a little bit of water has gone under the bridge since I've been home."

Robert just chuckles while everyone else smiles. "Just a little and I'm also afraid I didn't do a very good job with one of your wishes before you left."

"What was that."

"You told me to take care of Vic and Diane and then you told me to take care of Aaron because he made me a better person. Well, I think I did OK with Vic and Diane but I failed miserably on the Aaron part." Aaron goes to stand next to Rob and rubs his back with is free hand.

"But it sounds like you made it out of the tunnel now so you can start over and try again."

"So how in the hell did James find you so fast?"

"That is a conversation for a different time, Not at your birthday party. I'm just so glad he did."

"So the big question for all of us and by the way I want you to know that standing right here beside is Vic, Diane, Bernice and Sarah they are all waiting to talk to you."

"I promised Aaron we weren't going to turn this into a reunion phone call. We can talk later tomorrow because this is about your birthday and I guess I'm one of the presents Aaron is giving you. James is still working on the legal stuff so I can't come home quite yet. He doesn't know how long it is going to take but it'll get done and I'll come home. In the meantime though, Aaron if you would."

"Right, James, please. Thanks. Robert, I'm just going to tell you what is in this envelope so you don't have to try to pull it all out. But in it are tickets and all of the travel details for you to take yourself, these four ladies here and little Jack next weekend to go see your brother for four days."

Vic and Sarah scream while Bernice and Diane get the biggest grins. 

"James gave us some news in Manchester and I just thought the first thing to do with that news was to find Andy and then send his family to go see him for a few days while the attorneys work the legal system to bring him home. I'm going to stay home and take care of Nate so you can focus on your brother."

Robert couldn't help but give Aaron a huge kiss followed by Vic and Bernice. 

"Andy, this is Aaron. We're going to hang up now so we can stop boring our guests. But I know you and James have already coordinated a time to call tomorrow so everyone else can talk to you and then they'll all be there next weekend."

"Sounds good Aaron and thank you. I don't know how you and this James guy pulled it off but I'm eternally indebted to both of you. Rob, Happy Birthday and I'll see you next weekend."

The rest of the Sugden clan said their good-byes then the phone call was ended. After everyone got resettled and Vic took Nate off Aaron's hand he continued."

"We need to wrap this up but I do have a couple of more things but there is only one more I want to give you tonight." At this point Aaron turns to face Robert and grabs his hands while a few of the ladies in the crowd offer a slight gasp thinking they know what is coming next. "As I said earlier we have been through a lot in our few years. Good and bad and through it all, no matter what was said or what happened, I never stopped loving you. Messed up forever has been our motto since you proposed back after the accident 18 months ago and I suspect that will always be our motto. You gave me a very special day a year ago and it is still the happiest day in my life. The only problem is that it was such last minute that we couldn't make it legal. So Robert Jacob Sugden, I would very much like to make it legal and while this may be just a little bit backwards right now I would very much like for you to take that chain off from around your neck and have you put my ring back on my finger where it belongs while I ask you to marry me properly and legally."

Robert couldn't get Aaron's ring off that chain fast enough while helping Aaron stand back up so Robert could kiss him and put the ring back on his finger while saying yes as loud as he possibly could. While the guests cheered once again Liv grabs Nate and joins Aaron and Robert.

"Yes, yes, yes. It is what I have always wanted more than anything. And while I loved that day too, no offense Liv but I'm really wanting a wedding without Christmas and Halloween decorations."

Everyone just laughs when Aaron responds back.

"I love you so much Robert that this time I'll let you plan whatever poncey wedding you want to have and I promise I won't complain once about it."

With that they kissed one more time while the caterers wheeled out a huge cake with 32 lighted candles on it. Nate's eyes got all big but not sure what he was looking at and before anything else was said the guests sang Happy Birthday while Robert, with the help of Aaron and Liv blew out the candles. A photographer took pictures of the little family with the cake when Robert leans over and whispers to Aaron. 

"You couldn't of given me a more perfect night. I love you."

Aaron just turns and looks at Robert with a smirk on his face. "Don't think the night is over yet Mr. Dingle. I still have a present or two or three to give you tonight when it;s just the two of us. 

"God, and here I actually thought I could get through this night without having to hear you two talk about shagging each other."

"But Liv, it wouldn't be a night at the Mill without snogging and shagging."

"Chas, I'm staying at the pub tonight."

Chas walked up to Aaron and Robert. "I figured as much luv. Your room is made up and ready." With that she kisses her boys and wishes Robert a happy birthday. "I never thought we would get here but here we are. Me, Liv and my three boys."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the future, three years after where the story had left off in the last chapter. This is the final chapter of this story. We take a look at what happens with Aaron, Robert and their little family over the next three years.

EPILOGE - CHAPTER SIXTEEN

JUNE 2021 (three years later)

"Aaron hurry up. We have to get on the road."

"I'm almost ready. We got time."

"You should of already had a bag packed. And, where's your mum?"

"Hello, I'm here."

Chas makes her way upstairs to see Aaron still throwing a bag together. "I can't believe you didn't have a packed bag already."

"All right mum, I get it. Robert's already chastised me."

Chas just smiled at him as she turned to go to Nate's room when she hears Robert.

"OK buddy, daddy and I are going to go get your brother and sister. So Grandma Chas is here to take care of you. We'll be back soon. You go back to sleep."  
"Grandma!!"

"How's my big boy? You go back to sleep now and I'll have pancakes waiting for you when you get up in the morning. How does that sound?"

Nate just grins. Robert and Chas are leaving his room when Aaron pops in to say his good bye to Nate.

"All right trouble. You be good for Grandma now or I'll sic Uncle Cain on you. I love you little man. I'll see you soon."

"Bye daddy"

Aaron is heading out the door when Robert turns to Chas. "Thanks Chas. Liv's bed is clean and made up if you don't want to sleep on the couch. We owe you."

"Oh Robert all you have to do is bring home my two new babies and we're good." Chas gives him a kiss on the cheek and he is out the door.

Robert gets in the passenger seat of the Range Rover while Aaron is giving him that look. "You buttering up mum again?"

"I think I might have a shot at being her favorite this year."

"Sorry to disappoint but after we bring Maggie and TJ home you'll be no better than third again."

They both just laugh as they pull out of the garage and head out of the village.

Robert got the call a little over an hour ago that Linda was going into labor. She was the surrogate that Aaron and Robert had chosen from the agency over a year ago when they had decided they wanted to add to their family. She lived in Sale, just outside Manchester so they're off to another Manchester hospital once again. 

It was at the 8 week scan that it was verified Linda was carrying twins and it was at the 16 week scan they could determine one of the babies was a boy and then at the next scan four weeks later it was verified the other baby was a girl. They have no idea if Aaron or Robert is the biological father and they don't intend to test but it will most likely be pretty easy to tell once they are born. 

Both Aaron and Robert were ready to add to their family. They had made the decision after Nate's second birthday because they new it was a lengthy procedure to go through surrogacy but here they are almost 20 months later heading to the delivery room not adding one but two new members to their family.

"Have you texted Liv yet?"  
"I'm doing that right now. Oh and don't forget to stop at McDonald's. I need caffeine bad."

Robert then pulled up Liv's contact information. Liv, who is 19 now is just finishing her first year of university in Edinburgh where she had been accepted into their highly rated art school. She had grown into quite the young woman considering the feral alley cat she was when she first arrived on Aaron's doorstep in 2016 when she was only 14. Aaron and Robert will never admit it but they had such an impact on her in those first years even with all the turmoil that went on in their own relationship. But once Robert returned home with Nate, Liv settled down and became a totally different person. She suddenly was taking school very seriously. She was becoming interested in all kinds of different hobbies and she became a big sister/puesdo mum for little Nate. It was tough on Nate last fall when she left for uni but she has been so good calling him and skyping with him on a regular basis. Even though she isn't their daughter you can tell both Aaron and Robert fell like proud fathers every time her name is brought up. As Paddy always tells them. "You boys' are miracle workers."

==================================================

Rob - hey sunshine, off to hospital. water broke. wish us luck

Liv - OMG. wish I was there, two more weeks. nate?

Rob - w/chas. go back to sleep. we'll call after X R

Liv - Luv U. snog A 4 me. will wait for call. X L

==================================================

As they pull into a McDonald's drive thru Rob leans over and kisses Aaron on the temple. Aaron turns and frowns.

"That was from Liv."

====================

There were no complications with the deliveries and on the next day they were bringing home their new son and daughter. Maggie was delivered first by five minutes. With her light brunette hair and brown eyes she really didn't look like either of them. Most likely having more of the features of her mother. But when TJ was delivered and they saw his dark brown curly hair and big bright blue eyes there was no doubt who the biological father was. Chas would say later that he was the spitting imagine of Aaron when he was born. Once she pulled out Aaron's baby pictures it became very clear.

Nate was also excited for his new brother and sister. He felt like such a big brother the first time he got to hold each of them. Even the pets, Luke and Mason quickly adjusted to the new additions with Luke sleeping at the foot of both baby cots just like he use to do with Nate while Mason made sure Nate didn't feel left out by continuing to curl up next to him in his bed each night.

Both Aaron and Robert had taken leave from their jobs to be home for the newborns. Aaron had sold the scrap yard to Andy when he decided to pursue his dream of opening a health club. He had decided to start small so he built a small facility just outside of Hotten and only 10 minutes from Emmerdale. In a year's time the gym had so much success he decided to build a second gym in Otley. Now two years later he is getting ready to open gyms in Harrogate and York. The gym business let Aaron have flexible hours that allowed him to be home with Nate as much as possible. Now he was taking three months to be with the newborns outside of the grand opening events for the new clubs.

Two years ago White Industries had enticed Robert to return to the company at the director level but Robert also didn't hesitate to get out in the field and still be hands on at some of their customers farms. The company was based out of Leeds but Robert had also set up an office at the Mill that allowed him to work from home at least a couple of days most weeks.

When Robert went back to work for White Industries it was only natural to promote Clay into Robert's old position at Home James. Clay was a natural as he slid right into Robert's old job. And to keep it in the family Belle Dingle was hired into Clay's old position. She was just finishing up her business degree just like Clay was when he was hired four years ago. Home James had moved their offices to Hotten which had made it an easy commute for Nicola, Jimmy and Clay who also was now living in Emmerdale.

It was at Aaron and Robert's second wedding in July 2018 when Clay and Victoria met and hit it off instantly. Adam had left for Canada earlier in 2018 but Vic and him had already been separated for almost a year when he left. Before he left they got a divorce and it was only six months later when she and Clay met and began dating. They got married a year later and just 8 months ago Vic gave birth to Angela Sarah Witten. Vic had shared with Robert what her dream job would be so since Diane and Eric were both ready to retire full time as a wedding present Robert and Aaron had purchased the B&B for Vic and Clay. They also expanded it and remodeled it to the exact design Victoria was looking for. She kept the B&B open as well as the small restaurant but the core of her business came from her catering, food truck, cooking school and bakery. A state of the art production kitchen was built on the back of the B&B as well as a pool and lounge area. It has only been a year since the B&B remodel has been completed and even with a new born Vic's new business venture was already taking off.

Clay had purchased Wiley Farm from the new owners of Home Farm. Clay and Vic renovated the house into a modern contemporary place. They both loved living in the country and looked forward to raising Annie there.

Andy and Bernice had purchased Keeper's Cottage from Vic. They had recently moved in along with Gabby and her 3 year old son Justin. Andy had hired Justin's father Josh to work at the scrap yard. He and Gabby were still dating and Josh was a good father to Justin but neither of them were ready to get married yet. Gabby was working for Vic now at the B&B. 

Chas had her own challenges these past three years. When she returned from Ireland with Liv back in 2017 she returned to a broken hearted Aaron. She was glad Robert was out of his life, all of their lives but she went to far in her joy that he was gone. It created a rif between her and her son. They didn't speak or see each other for six months which is hard to do in a small village like Emmerdale. Then she had to adjust to Robert coming back into Aaron's life and not only Robert but his son too. She wasn't happy this happened but with enough people pounding it into her head she was slowly accepting that it wasn't her call. Her son was a grown man who had to make his own decisions. That was hard for Chas to allow but over time she's getting better. However, when she does stick her foot in where it's not wanted Aaron and Robert have become well conditioned to smile, nod and ignore as opposed to a confrontation that leads to arguments. Let's face it, Aaron didn't inherit his stubborn streak just by accident. Like mother, like son.

As her relationship with Aaron and Robert slowly thawed her relationship with Charity went icy cold after it was discovered Charity had mortgaged the pub for Deb's premium car service. Chas was fit to be tied when she learned her livelihood was at risk because of her cousin. To make it even worse Charity had been arrested for theft after she and Ross tried to steal the money necessary to get the pub out of hock. It was a disaster Chas did not know how to get out of as she contemplated what her life would be like without the Woolpack. Would she have to go back to working at the candy factory?

At that point no one in the village yet knew about the fortune Robert and Aaron now had. They had done a good job of keeping everything quiet. The few things they did do in the first months, new Range Rover, big wedding, new garage, the trips could all be explained that the money came from Robert's investments but now they were about to do their first big gesture and that would most likely let the cat out of the bag.

Aaron and Robert had decided that instead of discussing it with Chas they would surprise her at Christmas. They had already gone to the bank without Chas knowing and took care of everything. That first Christmas morning they were together as a legally married family, after watching Nate and Liv open their presents they got to watch Chas' eyes grow as big as saucers as she opened her present and found the title and deed to a fully paid for Woolpack pub solely in her name. Aaron and Rob had wanted this for Chas. The village would not be the same without Chas running their local. 

"Why" she asked.

"You deserve it Chas. The village wouldn't be the same if you weren't running the pub. And despite our differences, I do love you Chas. Your Aaron's mum. How do I not dare to not care for you."

"So this was you? Using your money again?"

"Mum, it's not like that. I'm the one who told Robert I wanted us to do this. He wanted it too but I'm the one who started the process. We can afford mum. The money is there to use and if we can't spend it on those we love then why have it?"

"But where did you get that type of money? Oh, wait"

"Yeah mum, we inherited it and I'm fine with that. I know in the past I always made a big deal about Robert's money and how he use to toss it around and look like he was trying to buy people. But that isn't the case now. We found out back when Nate was in the hospital what we were going to inherit after well, you know. From day one we have talked about this and planned everything together. We put the money in a trust that Nate was required to get. We have also set up a trust for Liv to go along with the money she inherited from Gordon. We have spent a little on ourselves so far. The trips we have taken. The trip the Sugden's all took to go see Andy, our wedding, the new Range Rover, the garage are all things we have done for us. We have a couple of other ideas we want to do that we're not ready to talk about just yet. So mum, please accept our gift without any reservation."

Chas looked back and forth between both of them not saying a thing then slowly started smiling which turned into a grin while she clutched the legal papers to her chest. She has her pub and nobody was going to take it away from her. Not anymore. But more importantly she looked at her son realizing her family is going to be fine. Everything was going to be OK. 

"Thank you. Both of you." Chas then hugged her son and then went to Robert and put her hand on his cheek.

"You're a good man Robert Sugden. Despite all the stupid things you have done in your life I have been able to see now that despite it all deep down you are a good man and you love Aaron unconditionally. That is all any mother can ask for. That her children find someone that will love them unconditionally, protect them and build a life with them. I wasn't sure that was going to happen with you and Aaron. But it is and despite everything I'm glad. So thank you Robert. Thank you for loving my son. Thank you for building a home and life with him. Thank you for allowing me to be a part of Nate's life and thank you for this amazing gift."

Chas kisses Robert's cheek and then gives him a huge hug. While getting hugged Robert looks over and sees Aaron with a huge grin and tears rolling down his cheek while Liv is quickly grabbing her phone to get a picture so there is proof in the future when no one will believe this moment happened.

===============

2019 was a year of change for Aaron and Robert. It started with Aaron's 27th birthday that he and Robert celebrated in Las Vegas as they finally took that trip they originally planned to take in 2017. After returning from America Aaron made the decision he wanted to try something new so he sold the scrap yard to Andy and Bernice giving Andy a business to run. Once the sale was complete Aaron started the process to start his health club business. By the end of the year the new club was ready to open. Aaron had never been this daring in his life to be willing to start a new venture like this one in a business he had no experience in but he leaned on Robert and his business smarts to help him in the areas he still had to learn.. 

Robert had changes in his own career as well when White Industries enticed him to come back and work for them early in the year. He enjoyed the work but the commute to Leeds was hell so he worked out a deal to allow him to work from home two or three days a week. This opportunity pushed forward their ideas for additional renovations at the Mill. Aaron and Rob had decided to take the second flat that they had not made up into a livable home and convert it into additional space for themselves. It allowed them to add an office, rec room and bathroom to the main floor and two additional bedrooms upstairs. One was a new bedroom for Liv that also included an en suite.

Just before Nate's second birthday Aaron and Robert made the decision to add to their family. Most information that they had read suggested it was a 2-3 year process to get through all of the steps of getting approved, finding a surrogate then getting them pregnant then waiting for the birth. They were lucky though as their timeline ended up being only half of what they expected with it only taking 20 months from their intial meeting with the surrogate agency to delivery of their twins. If everyone was honest they knew it was their money that sped up the process which was fine by everyone. 

Two months after the twins were born Aaron and Robert decided to take their family for a short holiday to their second home in Cornwall at St. Ives. Summer was winding down and with everything that has been going they really wanted to spend a few days at the beach before it was time for Liv to head back to Edinburgh for her second year of uni and everything got busy again as the fall started up. Robert and Aaron both loved sitting on the balcony at their home that let them look out over the Atlantic. The salt air and sea breeze allowed both of them to relax drinking beers while contemplating their lives.

"Do you know how lucky I feel Aaron? This almost did not happen. Us, almost did not happen. If Rebecca hadn't died where would we be? Sometimes I think how fate stepped in because I wonder if we would be together if that didn't happen?

"I think about that too sometimes. Neither of us seemed strong enough or brave enough to make the first move even though both of us new how miserable we were. I really wonder if we would have let our stubbornness prevent us from doing what we both wanted and we both knew was right."

"I know. It scars me to think about it. But fate did step in and made sure we did what we were suppose to do."

They both continue to stare out at the ocean as they drank their beers.

"What are you thinking about Rob?"

"At this moment I was thinking about how much my life has changed since the last time I was in Cornwall. The last time I was here was ten years ago I believe. 2011. I had been working for White Industries for maybe a year. Lawrence had brought several of us salesmen down to Cornwall on a business retreat because we had such a good year. I was the only one that didn't bring a spouse with them. It was the trip where I first met Chrissie. We spent time together and well, the rest is history I guess."

"I'm not sure I like that story Rob."

"I know what you mean because that trip is when my years of hell with the White's began. But on the other hand Aaron, if I hadn't met Chrissie that weekend and things went from there the odds are pretty small that I would have ever returned to Emmerdale which means I would have never met you." Robert reaches over and grabs Aaron's hand while talking. "And I suppose six years of hell with the White's is worth it if it means I get you and our family at the end as a reward." Rob continues as he smiles now at Aaron.

"Oh, so I'm a reward am I?" Aaron is grinning.

"I'd call you the grand prize. Of course there have been times I might have thought of you more of a liability but always one worth having."

"Well you Rob are definitely a liability every morning at 3am when the twins wake up."

They both just laugh and right before Aaron goes to say something else they here one of the babies on the monitor.

"So Mr. Dingle are you going to pull your weight this time?" They are both smiling as they get up and head back inside to tend to their little monsters. 

After both babies were changed and Robert had made their formula Aaron and Rob were settled on the couch as they fed Maggie and TJ. 

"Are you happy Rob?"

"Go on? What are you on about?"

"It's just a question Rob. Are you happy?"

"Aaron Sugden - Dingle. I am the happiest man on the planet. Why wouldn't I be. I have the most beautiful and strong husband who I know loves me to the end of the earth."

"Your so full of yourself Rob." Aaron is still grinning.

"Well, don't you? I also have the most amazing family anyone could have. Liv, Nate, Maggie, TJ. No one has better than me. I've got it all Aaron and every day I pinch myself, sometimes not believing it's mine. Considering the horrible person I use to be I should have never been lucky enough to have this amazing family. And that's all you Aaron. I fully admit that. You're the strong one that holds us all together. You always have been. I look at you in awe some days thinking about everything you've been through and yet here you are. With more love in your heart for your family than anyone could think is possible. You're my amazing Aaron."

"And you are my amazing Robert. My Robert. The man that loved me despite everything. The man who has always been my inspiration even in our darkest days. We went through hell and back to get here Robert but I'd do it a thousand times over to be here with you and our family. You're the love of my life Robert Jacob Sugden - Dingle and you always will be until the day I die."

"Which better not be for at least another fifty - sixty years. I love you Aaron and don't ever forget it. Even when your cussing me out at 3am tomorrow." Robert just winks and grins at his husband.

"So speaking of family where is the rest of our brood?" 

It wasn't five more minutes before suddenly the front door opened and 

"DADDY" 

Nate came running into the back lounge all excited to show them what Liv had bought him. He had a small bag of candies as well as a little toy truck. Once Nate saw that his dads were feeding his brother and sister he quieted down and got on the couch between them while looking back and forth between his siblings as if he was trying to decide which was his favorite.

"Where's Liv?"

"She was on the phone outside. I think her boyfriend called."

Robert rolled his eyes not real excited about Liv having a boyfriend. Aaron just looks at him and laughs. He feels the same way but it's Liv. 

Aaron, Robert and the rest of their little family remained in St. Ives for the remainder of the week enjoying each other as they also enjoyed the last of the summer season. On their last day before returning to Emmerdale the six of them took a walk on the beach. Neither Aaron or Robert could ask for anything more. They had it all. After several years of trial and turmoil they finally got out of their own ways and figured out how not to screw up the gift they had been given in each other. 

They had their perfect family. Messed up forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for ready this story. I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for your comments and kudos too. Enjoy.


End file.
